I Grew Up
by Sweet-Strawberry-09
Summary: Left on her own after SPR, her makeshift family,disbands, Mai Taniyama was left alone. Five years later, Mai still feels the hurt from being abandoned by her 'adopted family' however she is no longer the same girl she once was, she has moved on. Angry but no longer alone, Mai struggles as she tries to stay away from the supernatural, bury her demons and pave her own path in life.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: A DREAM**

 **"I'm dreaming?"** Mai thought as she saw herself in a funeral. **"Not a dream, a memory... I remember this, this was mom's funeral... "** She thought as she experienced it again.

 _Mai was at her mother's funeral. Eyes dry, as the hollowness in her heart prevented her from feeling anything. So she watched on as strangers came to pay their respects, her focus solely on her mother's casket as it was being laid to rest next to her father's._

 _'Where will I stay now' she had asked the social worker that held her hand. She hadn't heard her name, the dull roar in her ears had drowned out most of the noise since she found out her mother had died. The past few days had passed in a blur._

 _'To your next of kin, your grandfather Hisao. From your father's side I believe. He lives somewhere east of Tokyo. We will go visit him tomorrow' the lady said with kind eyes and a sympathetic smile._

 _Already Mai hated that look. She had received many of those expressions when her father died. Now years after his death she was receiving them again, only without her mother to shield her from their expressions. 'Mom...' she thought as she glanced back to her casket._

*the next day*

 _The ride to his home took long. Once they arrived Mai looked surprised as she looked at the mansion like place her grandfather lived._

 _The elderly man that opened the door glared at her. 'He won't take me in...'Mai thought knowing from the beginning that her only family left hated her._

* * *

 _ **'I refuse to take the girl!'**_

 _'You're all she has left!'_

 _ **'I disowned her father years ago when he married that woman, what happens to their brat**_

 _ **means nothing to me! He ruined everything! The team they're all- '**_

 _Mai heard it all as she waited in the cold livingroom. Her social worker and her grandfather where in his study discussing her._

 _Soon the lady came out of the room slamming the door closed. 'What did he say?' Mai asked innocently, she already knew, but she was optimistic._

 _ **'Or maybe I was slightly masochistic...'**_ thought Mai as she watched herself. This dream was a recurrence every time the anniversary of her mother's death drew near.

 _ **'Just two more weeks...'**_

 _The lady hesitated to answer, 'He-he is not able to care for you Mai, so you will be staying with your teacher, Hiroka. She offered yesterday, but with your grandfather still alive, we had hoped you could live with your kin.'_

 _'Ok' Mai answered, glancing back at the closed doors of the study._

 _Then the scene changed, to the day SPR disbanded. She saw herself standing a few feet away from Naru, no, Oliver Davis._

 _'Well this is new...'_ Mai thought with cold eyes as she stared at her lost love.

 _"Mai you don't love me, you love Gene." Naru said with a backward glance._

 _"Naru you're wrong!" Mai said with tears in her eyes. "Please! Don't go!" as tears streamed down her face._

 _Naru never stopped, or showed sign of hearing as he left._

 _The rest of the team had comforted her with words and promises of being there with her. They kept their promises for the most part, but little by little they stopped answering her texts, stopped visiting her, stopped caring._

 _"Please,don't leave me alone... not now. Not when it's so close to her-"_

 _ **"Riiing,Riiing,Rii-SLAM"**_

Mai opened her eyes, making an annoyed face as she realized that she had dreamed of her old team.

 _ **"It's about time you woke up, you wouldn't stop moaning in your sleep. You interrupted my nap."**_ A cat spoke from his nearby pink fluffy pet bed.

 _"Do you think I want to remember? Why didn't you wake me up?"_ Mai said as she unwound herself from her blankets.

 _ **"I feed off of misery, death, and chaos, you with your powers plus a nightmare equals a yummy meal for me."**_ The demon cat said as he stretched in his pink bed.

"Gee glad to have provided you a meal, you stupid demon" She said with a deadpan pan expression. Then with a smirk, "Guess that means I should tell Aki that you don't need your morning fish?"

 _ **"NO!"**_ Nobuhiko roared as his hair rose, it was really comical considering he was standing on a pink bed.

"Ha! Relax I was joking, just... wake me up next time? Please?" She said with pleading eyes as she leaned down to scratch his ears.

 _ **"You're avoiding your emotions. What would happen if you met them again? With your powers we can't afford making a poltergeist."**_ He said with a serious voice, the effect was ruined as he purred. Bumping his head in her hand, silently asking for more.

"I've made peace with their abandonment. I haven't dreamt of them in two years, I just don't know why it's starting again." Mai muttered as she moved her hand to scratch under his chin.

 _ **"Hn...Do you miss them? Oh! right there!"**_ He said purring as Mai scratched behind his ears.

" No, I've moved on." She said as she stretched in her bed.

 _ **"Do you miss him?"**_

At that Mai paused.

"No... he means nothing to me." She said with a cheery smile as she got off her bed, heading for the restroom to start her daily routine. As the door closed and the smile slipped of her face only one thought ran through her head.

 _'They mean nothing to me... not after so long.'_

* * *

There was no doubt about it, she hated him. She hated them. They were supposed to be her family, but as soon as Naru left...they did too. She had spent days crying from the rejection and abandonment. The team had promised to keep in touch, but within a month they had all lost touch. _'So much for promises...'_ she thought bitterly, getting ready for her day.

 _'No more crying, I've had enough of it'_ she thought as she looked at herself in the mirror, slapping her cheeks and rushing into her routine. It'd been five years since the team had disbanded and so many things had changed. Mai looked at herself and smiled at her reflection her hair was waist length and had grown a decent couple of inches over the years.

"You've moved on, . You've come a long way from being that lonely little girl. You don't need

them, not anymore." She said to her reflection.

After SPR had disbanded Mai had had to find a new job, for a while she was a waitress at a nice little cafe. For two years she worked at that cafe to support herself, it had been hard but she had made it. She had struck gold her second year of college when, on a whim, bought a ghost story book while shopping for her class books for her college classes. She took the book home expecting a couple of scares or not-worthy moments from the book but after what she had experienced with SPR, the book was like a sweet little bedtime story. On a whim she took out her notebook full of details and notes from the cases she had been in and started to write her own 'ghost stories'. It wasn't until later that year her english professor saw some of her writings that she considered publishing them.

Within a month, her book was considered 'One of the best selling books in Japan' and was actually being considered for translation into other languages. Though much to the confusion of her editor, she decided to publish them under a different name so that if the team ever read it, it couldn't be linked to her.

It had gone like that for a few more months until her grandfather had suddenly shown up outside of her apartment door, looking as if debating whether or not to knock on her apartment door. He clearly hadn't know she had gone out grocery shopping earlier that evening. He looked as stoic and cold as the day he had rejected her all those years ago, but the second she greeted him by 'Grandfather Hisao' his eye swam with shame as he broke down in front of her asking for forgiveness.

She had moved out of her apartment then after accepting his apology and made herself a new family.

Bangging on her bedroom door and a yowl of anger and surprise from Nobu snapped Mai out of her reverie.

"Oi Mai! Stop daydreaming we're gonna be late!" Aki said, banging on her closed room door.

"I'll be there in a bit, just finishing up!" She said scrambling for her jacket and backpack.

 _ **"Get a move on girl, and tell the brat thanks for the fish~ ...hmm, I think ima take a quick nap before breakfast~"**_ Nobu said as he laid down for a nap.

"You are so lazy!" She said as she found her backpack.

"Excuse me! I am not the one who wakes up twenty five minutes right before we have to get to class even though she knows traffic is horrible!" young voice screamed at her from outside her door.

"I did not mean you, Akihiro! I was talking to Nobu!" Mai yelled, smiling as the negative emotions she had felt from her nightmare disappear with the familiar routine of noise from her new family.

"Oh well, we're still going to be late so hurry up, because I will not get my driver's license taken away for speeding because you were talking with the cat!" Aki yelled as his voice sounded wavered towards the end due to his laughter.

Mai rolled her eyes as she heard his laughs from outside her door, Aki had made it his job in life to get Nobu as riled up as he could in the morning to see how far he could go, knowing full well he would forgive him after he had his breakfast of fish.

 _ **"WHAT DID HE CALL ME! I am a creature of mass destruction and power! You should fear me-"**_ Nobu's indignant yells were cut off by Mai as she rushed out her room.

 _'That never gets old'_

 _'That's another thing that's changed, now I have Aki with me'_ She thought giggling to herself as she ran to the kitchen to grab a quick snack. Aki was her best friend's boyfriend, but she had actually met him before from when they were children. Her father and his father had been close friends while they were young, they had even worked in her grandfather's team that specialized in exercising or destroying demons. However when her grandfather disowned her dad, they had lost touch.

 _'Imagine my surprise meeting my old playmate in college, dating my best friend.'_ Mai thought to herself, still surprised by the coincidences in her life that just kept leading to the supernatural.

She shook her head trying to dispel her thoughts.

"What's eating you?" Aki asked as he set her breakfast in front of her, eggs and bacon, yumm :D

"I can't get away from the supernatural." Mai said befor she crammed the still warm eggs in her mouth, she moaned in happiness. Aki was a great cook so you couldn't blame her for it.

"How so?" Aki said, rolling his eyes at Mai, he loved the girl as a sister very much, he just couldn't get over the fact that the same silly girl in front of her could switch to a cold hearted bitch the second someone hurt her friends.

He still remembered the time when he, Kiyoko, and Mai had been hanging out at a park, it was their usual hang out actually. He had only recently started dating Kiyoko when her ex had shown up and saw her together with him. He had gotten upset at Kiyoko for moving on and making a relationship with Aki.

She had started crying onto Aki's chest, when the guy started insulting her, however they guy's mistake was making her cry in front of Mai. Aki didn't even get a chance to tell the guy off before Mai had walked up to the guy with a smile and knee'd him in his...private parts. She had walked away from the guy without a backwards glance, leaving him writhing on the ground, and tugged Kiyoko along, leaving Aki to follow. Mentally cringing as he looked back to the man on the ground.

Mai had hugged Kiyoko and comforted her when they were far enough away, but that wasn't what chilled Aki to the core. The glare she had sent him, as she looked over Kiyoko's crying form, promised nothing but pain and hell if he ever hurt her. Aki shivered as he remembered her eyes, glad to have never seen them aimed towards him again.

"Dad used to be in gramps hunting team, but well you know what happened. Then years later when I'm struggling to pay rent, I accidently break a camera and am basically forced to work off my loan to the guy that ran SPR. I then start dreaming about the his twin brother, who coincidentally helps me with my undiscovered power and suddenly I'm a magnet for ghosts. Then he finds his dead brother's body and they leave. Soon I hit jackpot with my life after writing ghost stories and move in with moody old grandpa. I meet my best friend in college while majoring in English, who coincidentally is also my literary agent and manager who deals with all the pesky talk show hosts. And imagine my surprise that you're actually dating her and that gramps wants to continue the hunting 'family business'. Then she drags me along with one of your cases and voila I now have a guardian spirit, used to be blood thirsty demon, living in my room on a pink fluffy princess bed." Mai said as she stabbed her bacon with a deadpan expression.

"The world works in mysterious ways Mai" Aki said with a wink as he picked up their plates.

"Now come on we're gonna be late!" He said as he took off in a run, surprising Mai.

"By gramps we'll be home soon! Nobuhiko is in my room if you need him!" Mai yelled as she hurried after him.

 _'And I have Nobu too'_ Mai thought smiling as she remembered how the two had met. Nobuhiko was actually her guardian spirit, but originally he had been a rampaging demon. It had barely been a year after she had moved in with her grandpa when her grandfather reformed his old team, Aki being the leader of the group and Kiyoko the helper slash den mother. He and the rest of the team had tried to convince her endless of times before to help them but she had refused. In the end though, she had conceded to at least help out Kiyoko with the electrical equipment, as most of the stuff they were using where things she has set up when she had been with SPR.

 _'I said I wouldn't be involved but one thing led to another and now I'm part of their team with Nobuhiko at my side. He used to be so scary and untamable. Now look at him, he's just a lazy spirit, it's hard to believe he's still the same demon.'_

Mai was on her last year in college having majored in English. She had every intention of becoming a novelist as her main job and the demon hunting business as her side job. She had fallen in love with writing books, she also really didn't want to get stuck with the 'family business' as her grandfather called it. _'_

 _One week till graduation, it can't come soon enough!'_

"I'm driving!" Screamed Akihiko as he grabbed the car keys, threw open the door, and jumped slided over the hood of the car to get to the driver side.

"Yeah, yeah just don't kill us. We're too close to graduating, to just die." She said as she walked to the passenger side at a much more normal pace.

"Speaking of graduating, is there anything you want as a present? Cuz I have to say I absolutely love the watch you gave me."Aki said as he hugged the technology attached to his wrist.

"Hmm make Nobu wear a pink tutu with a matching bow to my graduation, and we'll call it even." Mai said with a slight smile.

"You realise he's going to tear my intestines out right?" Aki said, as they stopped at a red light.

"Ask the rest of the team to help, call it practice in incapacitating a dangerous demon" Mai said with a full on smirk.

"You my dear are pure evil... _guess that makes sense considering you attracted the damn cat to yourself first place"_ He said muttered, eyes focused on the road.

Mai who was right next to him, heard it all.

"I did warn you guys~" She said jokingly, looking out the window. _'Soon we'll be passing their street...'_

"You did not mention a demon would be attracted to you!"

"I said I attract the supernatural, and I do believe demons are considered, _supernatural_. Also he's attracted to my _powers_ , don't make it sound weird" Mai muttered jokingly as she stared out the window, internally battling with herself.

Aki's face turned red as he realized what he had accidentally hinted at **"YOU-"**

"I dreamt of them again!"She blurted out, having come to a decision.

"Oh" Aki said, face turning to a normal shade, his fake anger leaving quickly.

"I relived mom's funeral which is pretty normal considering her anniversary is almost here but then it changed to when they left. After I woke up... I keep expecting to see them. It's been five years! I don't know why I feel like they're just going to show up again, they never did during those years! Why would show up now?"

"They left when it was close to your mom's death and it left more of a bad memory on that day, it's to be expected that you'd associate the two events." Aki said as he pulled into a parking space.

"I didn't dream of them all the other years..." Mai said pouting, seeing the point to Aki's reasoning.

"You're graduating in a few days, you're first book's already in stores and it's a big hit! But with your publisher pressuring you on the script for the next one, the stress probably just made you dream of them. On that note, I don't think I've congratulated you on your first book yet, so Miss -ah what was it- So _Miss Yellow Valley_ , how does it feel to have published your first book already? Barely graduating from college and already an inspiring author who chills her readers to their core with her _cold_ words!" Aki said jokingly, holding his fist near her mouth as if he were a talk show host.

"That is the worst pun I have ever heard from you yet, please never say it again." Mai said as she laughed pushing him away.

"You wound me my dear." He said as he fake stabbed his heart and pretended to cry.

"Come on class is about to start!" She said as she laughed, grabbing Aki by his arm and pulling him towards their class.

Memory of her nightmare and thoughts of her old team out of her mind.

* * *

Yes my darlings I have started writing again, just know with my college life will be taking front row seats in my to do work BUUT! I will still continue writing these stories, I will try to dish out at least a chapter per month. Remember my pretties, comments and reviews always make me write faster because they give me inspiratation so with that, bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Black Kitty**

* * *

 **More explanation on Nobu's past and a hint of coming trouble.**

* * *

Nobu opened his eyes slowly,stretching like the lazy demon he was. His jail holder (Mai) had left few minutes ago with the fish brat(Aki).

He was lying on his bed, bored out of his mind.

" **A thousand year old demon degraded to a house cat…if others demons saw, I'd be so screwed"**

' _Though it's not so bad, at least the seals from the shrine aren't suffocating me. The jailer could have been worse, she didn't have to help me, I gave Mai plenty of opportunities to break away. She also didn't have to help her.'_ Nobu thought as he lied boneless in his bed.

' _She's at least found peace'_

He growled, hating himself for dragging up past memories.

" **Lila, why did everything go so wrong…"**

* * *

(Nobu's past)

He wasn't pretty, he wasn't amazing, he was just a normal mangy cat. He was the type of wild cat most wouldn't pay attention to, the type no one would give a second glance. He was hurt, the village children had thought it a fun game to throw rocks at him, to see who could make him bleed more, who could make him scream more. They chased him to a temple where he had sought refuge under the building. The brats had come close to grabbing him, when she appeared. She was a young woman, around seventeen or eighteen, by her clothes it was obvious she was the shrine maiden of the temple. The children hadn't noticed her, too preoccupied trying to drag out. He noticed her though, or at least he saw the ends of her garb and the ends of a old fashion broom behind the children. It wasn't long before she began to scream at the children, swatting at their ends, removing them from the shrine. The children had left, but he hadn't come out of hiding yet, humans were never nice to him before, that woman wouldn't be different, or at least that was what he had thought. He stayed curled up in his hiding spot too weak and hurt to move, the woman long gone, 'good riddance' he had thought the fewer humans he interacted with the better.

He was wrong though she hadn't left, not completely anyway, she came back with food trying to coax him out, using light whispers and meat. It had been so long since he had eaten, so he gave in to his baser instincts and crept closer, she grabbed him from the scruff the second he had come within reach. He yowled in anger, consumed by betrayal. Tired of struggling and still bleeding from the children's actions, he went limp, losing hope. This was how he would die. She entered the building by the temple, where she lived and quickly walked to a room. There she had prepared a warm bucket of water, and strips of cloth. He was wrong again, she cleaned his wounds and dirty fur and wound the new and old cuts with the cloth. He stayed with her for a few days until he was well enough to survive on his own. So she released him. Confused and interested by the actions of the woman, he continued returning. It wasn't until the day he returned and found her dead, did he finally begin to turn into something more.

It hadn't only been her death that angered him, before she had smelled clean but there was something different in her scent, she was tainted. He knew what had occurred and so did the spirits that lingered around the temple. They weren't human, they never were, but they were malevolent and peaceful, at least until the shrine maiden's blood had been shed and her innocence taken. Her soul had protected and placated the spirits, but with her death, they had become angered. The spirits that lingered felt his anger at the injustice that had happened, they felt his urge for revenge, for blood and justice. Angry as he was, he didn't listen to the instincts that urged him to run, nor did he see the silhouette of the girl who, he, a poor mangy cat, had come to think of as his world. The spirits, attracted by his anger, converged on him trying to eat him alive. They merged together with his anger, he became something new, something wrong, when the pain passed and the corrupted spirits merged with his own, did he finally see the silhouette of the girl, she couldn't see him thought, she didn't notice anything but her dead body in front of her.

' _Lila'_ Was what he had called out with a mouth and voice that was not his own. He tried to rise but the proportions were wrong, he was larger, different, almost human like. He had the body of a man, but his eyes and claw like nails hinted at something else. He could have been mistaken for a normal human had his mere presence not screamed danger and inhuman. The spirits had transformed him into something otherworldly, it wasn't until the owners of the scents returned that he became a demon. They had come to dispose of the body, but found a man like creature near her. He recognized the scents and his mind went hazy, the spirits in him called for retribution, and his own called for blood. It wasn't long until the only thoughts that ran through his head was a mantra of Blood Death Revenge over and over until the words blurred together as he tore into their bodies with his claws. Their screams soon turned into gurgles as the last one had his chest torn open, they died soon after and the spirits within were placated by the spilled blood. Lila's soul cried though, unhappy with what had happened to her, her spirit finally understanding what had happened, she closed in on herself, unable to see him or any other spirit, content to wander the temple grounds in a sad haze.

The spirits had chosen him as a guardian of the temple tying him to the sacred grounds, but the act of taking a life had sealed his fate, he had become a demon. It wasn't long until others heard of the deaths of three men and a shrine maiden. Many had come in hope to cleanse the place, the only thing they had achieved was angering the spirits within him and having their blood and deaths added to the area. He was tied to the temple and so was Lila, she was unable to rest and was the only soul he would not consume. So together they stayed unhappy at the temple area, until soon the years began to blur together. Nothing changed though, not really, years passed and they lost interest. Nothing changed, until people tried to take down the temple and disturb the grounds, but he protected it, a few accidents here, a few dark images at the edge of your vision, misplaced items, whispers here and there and people began to refuse to work. It was the same old routine, and he had grown weary of it, he wanted out, but there was no escape, not while the spirits within him tied him to the grounds and used him as a glorified puppet for their own means.

The humans he had tormented had hired groups of cleansers but one stood out from among the was stronger than the rest of the groups, so full of raw power. She was a beacon to his kind, the spirits inside him wanted to consume her and her power, but he left her alone. She was different from her group, she stayed with the metal human things while the rest of her group went around, warding off their room and inspecting the others. She was interested with joining the others, but he could tell something held her back. Curious, he waited for more.

The other human groups were disrespectful to the area, so he began to pick them off one by one. It wasn't long till the cleansers realised what they were dealing with and set up wards against him, not like they would keep him out though. Her human group was respectful to the land and buildings, so he left them alone while they set seals up against his kind. He wasn't like most demons, he had enough intelligence to know how to get around the seals. Sure they would take some time to break, but the thing with immortals was, they had all the time in the world to do as they pleased. He would have dismissed the woman, had Lila's soul not awoken.

Her soul had been stuck in the same routine as the one she had done before her death, constantly recreating her death. It was painful for him to watch. Lila went to the woman, made her relive the time of her death, his rebirth, and death of her killers. Then the humans cleansed Lila's soul and left him alone. The spirits were angry again. They didn't like the outsiders. They didn't like the new woman. He did though. She was like Lila when she was alive, she was kind, protective, and different, though more jaded than her. So he went to her while the spirits rebelled. He had only wanted to see her up close, his curiosity from his first life acting up. He went to her in his first form, limping as if injured while masking his power. It was a test he had used on many others like her, most had not passed, brushing him away as if an annoyance, but she did. She had cooed over his form and coddled him trying to see if she could help him. Her aura was so similar to Lila's that he slipped, his power became unmasked and the rest of her group tried to attack. So the spirits reacted and nearly killed the eldest of the group, he regained control at the last moment, forcing himself to his original form. The girl approached him, her likeness to Lila gave him greater control over the spirits, maybe that was why they rebelled against the thought of leaving her alive. With Lila's spirit gone there wasn't really anything left to protect, he had grown weary of the area, the corruption of the land threatening to take over the sane part of his mind. So with an act of clarity, he tied his soul to the girl's, the spirits rebelled and broke out. But it was too late for them, he had taken and absorbed most of their powers long ago, so they were easily destroyed.

All that was left was him, so he hid in her shadow until they arrived to her home, where he introduced himself to her in his original form.

"Hello woman, I am Nobuhiko whom you met in your last hunt and our souls are now tied together."

The woman's reaction was less than satisfactory as she screamed bloody murder and tried to cleanse him. It didn't work, he was tied to her, thus her powers didn't work against him. It was comical really the way she tripped over herself to get away. The rest of her human group, including the elder came to her aid. They too tried to cleanse me, it didn't work. The dumbfounded face on the elder's was hilarious. It didn't take long for the eldest to understand what had happened.

"So you belong to Mai now?" The elder, questioned.

" **No, she does not** _ **own**_ **me. Think of this as a trade. Her powers will merely keep me supplied with a steady stream of sustenance and I will in return keep her safe."**

"Don't I get a say in this!" the woman, Mai, said with an overwhelmed face..

" **No, you don't."** He said, made himself at home in her bed.

The rest of the humans left after claiming the girl, Mai, down. He didn't understand why it was a big deal, in their profession surely they had met guardians before?

' _ **Then again they usually are 'good' spirits or demon spirits that were captured, he was neither of those'**_

"So what can you do?" Mai asked, he merely opened an eye, regarding her for a moment, and closed it soon after. He could feel her annoyance in the air.

Just as he felt her about to burst he answered, " **Hn, I can do nearly to those in the spirit plane within reason. Kill a spirit,** _ **yes**_ **, absorb it,** _ **yes**_ **, make it pass on,** _ **no**_ **, force it,** _ **yes**_ **, destroy it,** _ **yes**_ " he said opening his eyes as he said " **I can even block them from you if need be."**

The girl hesitated as she fisted her hands, it was obvious she was struggling with herself

"There is a spirit I need you to block from me"

* * *

" **The one real thing she asked of me and I screwed up" Nobu said sighing, feeling guilt.**

Ever since Nobu had taken up residence with Mai, he had kept Mai's soul from being contacted by any wandering souls looking for peace and from _them_.

"She's going to be so pissed off that this has happened…" Nobu said, sighing as he jumped off of his bed and walked to the kitty door in her room, also painted a sparkly pink. Mai enjoyed the color pink for him. He didn't mind too much, it made her happy.

Eating his fish from his, also pink, bowl he remembered last night's events.

* * *

The girl and the rest of the household was asleep, well passed midnight, when he felt a disturbance. It was poking at Mai's soul, trying to establish a connection with her. Each night for the past three months this has happened. He neglected on telling Mai, not wanting to drag up unwanted memories for her, quite clearly who was trying to make contact. He blocked it like he always did, but unlike the many other times it didn't stop after the first try and it wasn't only one entity, but two working together.

' _ **So the other brother finally makes his move'**_

Together they passed his block barely connecting with Mai, before he cut the connection off. Knowing the abrupt cut off probably would have hurt the brothers sent satisfaction to him, he'd heard the full story from Mai and had immediately disliked them all, though to be fair the only human he really liked was Mai, at best he tolerated the rest. It didn't take long for the satisfaction he felt to turn to guilt as soon as Mai started crying in her sleep. Usually, with him blocking Mai wouldn't have received anything from the entities, but this time with the contact that it had made, it clearly did something to her.

' _ **I've grown attached**_ ' he thought with a grimace as he eyed her crying form. He felt tempted to change to his other more humanly form to comfort her, but he doubted she would agree with his actions in the morning though. With a sigh he retired to his bed, though he wouldn't sleep that night. All he could do was stay alert throughout the night to make sure the entities did not come back.

* * *

' _ **They're clearly not going to give up any time soon, though how will I tell her that they've returned… and aren't set on giving her up?'**_ he thought with flattened ears, sighing to himself once more.

' _ **I lost a human once, I won't give up another.'**_ he thought with a growl.

Then he chuckled, this was probably why most demons didn't make connections with humans.

They tended to get possessive.

* * *

Okay first things first, I passed my summer classes with A's! Yay! But damn where they hectic! Sadly I only got one week of break, which is almost up, que ' _le sigh'._ Anyways I'll be doing Fall classes too so yikes am I scared for them, but real life's a drag anyway so lets move on to something fun!

On to my more favorite part of life, Fanficiton! So with that, thank you for all the positive reviews I absolutely loved reading them! They kept my feelings happy and high as I struggled with school work, they are also the main reason I'm even making an update cuz it was only for my dear readers that I have forced myself to finish my work fast to work on this! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Special thanks to my first reviewer, Aline, who wished me luck in the university, very much appreciated! Though to be honest I don't read portuguese, I had to use google translate to read it, hehe.

MysticalNyla: Glad you you like it so far!

ShadowSheki: In all honesty Mai is kinda writing herself as the story goes, however I can try?

Guest: Ha ha sorry about that, I've been in your shoes before too. I like that she's a writer too, I mean who wouldn't want to write about their most traumatic memories and make lots a money?

Llazo4108824: Glad you like the fic! Updates will be monthly, unless I have less than usual work or get really inspired

Hateme101: I love Nobu too, he was originally supposed to be the comedy relief but after this chapter I have no idea where this cat is going but I love it! Already making and adjusting my plans to his new background. Updates will probably be monthly unless something comes up/more inspiration.

Hint Hint, Reviews = Inspiration


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: BINGO**

* * *

Hisao groaned as he sat up and rubbed his neck, grimacing as he noted a paper sticking to his cheek. Working well into the night instead of turning in had not been a good idea in foresight. He chuckled as he heard the distant sounds of his granddaughter and adopted grandson as they hurried around the house to go to school, the second they left the house it was once again silent.

He sighed, feeling a pang of regret as he remembered the years after the fight with his son that were filled with silence, The silence a constant reminder of what his pride had led to. He was glad in the end that he had swallowed his pride when he approached Mai. To his surprise and regret he found that his granddaughter was exactly like her father, strong willed, trusting, and so good at hiding her pain. ' _She even has his smile'_ he smirked ' _also his penchant for attracting the unwanted.'_

The Miyamoto line, though small in numbers, was well known for their power to destroy and suppress demons, it was what made the Miyamoto line quite famous in the past. Even with their numbers dwindling they were quite strong, which was the reasons other clans allied themselves with them despite their small numbers. The embarrassment from his own son abandoning his group had done nothing to destroy this fact. In fact when word spread of a new Miyamoto descendant he had received many requests from the clans to have their own be part of the new team. They were currently on hold as Mai had yet to accept returning to the supernatural world. This power was know for skipping generations which was why so many were vying for a place in the team. ' _Ha! Imagine my surprise when Mai started knocking things down during her nightmares'_ To think his granddaughter had managed to inherit the same strong power as her father possessed plus a greater variety of skills that were discovered during her time with the Shibuya group. He had felt so much pride for Mai yet so much rage at what had led to her powers.

It was a sacred rule within their family that anyone who presented with the power would have a choice; to have their power sealed indefinitely and stay out of the supernatural world or be trained to head a team of their own. This was the main reason he had been so furious with Mai's father, he had already made his choice and had still turned his back on his family and team. However with Mai's involvement with the Shibuya group, her powers had passed the point where they could be sealed, thus taking her choice away from her. Admittedly, they had not know of her relation to the Miyamoto line as when her father and mother had married they had taken the mother's name, however it was still a great insult to the small clan. His rage and resentment for the group only grew when he found what had happened between her and the team. She had had no choice but to be trained to keep her powers in check, though she had made it clear that her choice was to stay out of their world. That didn't meant that he nor Aki would stop from trying to get her to join.

' _Already she had managed to subdue a demon for herself.'_ He thought with pride.

' _Though admittedly the demon had made the choice for her as well…'_ He didn't mind the cat, it was so tame it was hard to believe it had been considered a level 8 demon.

Nevertheless he was happy with how things were going. Already he could see Mai's resolve in staying out of the team waning as she settled into her home. Hisao was a happy man, he had come to terms with his past, made amends by taking in his granddaughter, and his team of demon hunters was rising in ranks once again as they grew in reputation, fixing the damage done in the past. The former team he had made for Mai's father had disbanded as soon as the head of the team had left leaving Hisao to feel the shame and humiliation of having the once and proud Miyamoto line come to a near end.

Yes, Hisao was a happy man and he didn't want anything to ruin his bliss. Which was why he was contemplating ripping apart the letter on his desk. It was a request that the new Miyamoto team assist the Shibuya group in cleansing a hotel. The hotel owner had hired the Shibuya group, who managed to get rid of some of the ghosts residing there, however they alone were not strong enough to get rid of a demon that resided there. The hotel owner was quite wealthy and would bring in quite a lot of pristine to his group however he doubted the group would agree with working with _them_.

The letter landed in the waste basket. No the manager could always contact another team, he would not jeopardize his bliss now, not after everything.

He smiled, later he would write a letter to the owner stating his decision. If his team where to help him, the Shibuya group would need to go. No one who insulted the clan deserved their help, especially those who hurt his grand-daughter.

He stood intent on heading out to meet some old friends, he had a game of bingo to get too.

* * *

She was bored out of her mind, watching the hands on the clock tick by as time went on. She had already finished with her assignments early,the only reason she stayed behind and had not yet headed home was because Kyoko was still working on her own assignment. She looked back to her friend watching as she quietly cursed under her breath as she worked out her assignments. A week was all that was left and their professors insisted on giving them work to the last day. She groaned to herself, this was taking forever. She frowned, she couldn't get rid of that nagging feeling that something was wrong, she had told her friends already but both insisted that she was just stressed. ' _Knowing my luck it's probably a ghost asking for help or something...though Nobu said they shouldn't bother me as much with him around...'_ She looked at the clock and groaned again. ' _I'm just going to sleep.'_

She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off, never realising that there were others waiting for her to do just that.

* * *

"Im guessing by your sour mood today, you haven't made any progress in finding Mai, have you?" Yasu said, as he stirred his tea. His boss' tense form twitched at the girl's name.

He gritted his teeth, he didn't need a reminder. For the past three months he and Gene had been trying to find Mai, but each and every time they were blocked. Nothing they did allowed them to bypass the barrier that surrounded the Mai's subconscious. But that wasn't the worst of it, whatever was blocking them from her clearly wasn't human and had no intention of letting them in. They knew because they had felt it's brief pleasure when it jerked them right out of Mai's mind before they could establish a good connection.

He winced, mind still throbbing from that incident. They were running out of options, and no matter what they did they couldn't find a trace of her. It was almost as if she had up and disappeared. The fact that whatever was blocking them from her was worrisome, because they all knew Mai had a penchant for attracting the bad and horrible. So her disappearance was an actual possible answer.

' _You're going to ruin your teeth that way'_ a voice sounded in his mind, amusement clear in its words.

He twitched again, it seemed Gene had recovered from last night.

"We're going to find her, you know that right?" A tired voice said, it had come from Oliver's office door.

It was Takigawa, he had dark bags under his eyes and his body slouched as a man who had been broken.

He sighed, "Where's Ms. Matsuzaki, we have to meet with the Hotel owner soon. John and Madoka are already there waiting and Lin is putting our equipment in the van."

"She said she'd meet us there...Naru about Mai...it's not just your fault. It's ours too. We all left her alone."

Oliver paused as he was about to exit the office, "You guys stuck around a lot longer than I did." he mumbled under his breath.

"Lets just get this case over with, Mother and Father want us to join with the Miyamoto team, but first we have to convince them."

"Oh? You're parents couldn't buy them?" Yasu said with a surprised face, it was no secret to the group that his parents were rich now that they all knew him as Oliver Davis.

Naru would have answered if it weren't for the fact that he passed out, his consciousness being pulled with him by Gene as his twin brother felt the one they had been searching for asleep. For once the possessive force was not there to keep them from making a connection.

* * *

Wow this is actually pretty short considering what I usually write... though honestly this was more of a filler chapter to get things moving and explain a bit more about Hisao and to set the scene for the next chapter. I love that you guys are liking Nobu, because I wasn't sure how you'd react to my lil kitty. And damn barely made the cut for my own updating regimen.

Remember my lovelies, reviews means inspiration and if I get enough I may be persuaded to update earlier _*wink,wink*_ ahaha I'm shamless...

Anyways would have written more but it kinda didn't fit with what I wanted to explain here, expect a longer chapter for the next update.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: Mine**

* * *

He felt _them_! They were making contact with her and here he is stuck at this infernal home!

'No **No** _ **No'**_ He was growling like an animal and objects shook around the house as his anger grew.

' _ **Like hell I'm letting them get to her!'**_ He left scratch marks on his way to the door, barely changing forms as he reached the door, coming close to slamming into it.

So for the first time in his stay with Mai, he changed to his ethereal form and followed the pulse of his master's soul. Intent on ending the threat once and for all.

* * *

Kyoko Masado was many things; a best friend, a girlfriend, a partner in crime, prankster extraordinaire and so much more. Which is why it wasn't uncommon that she would be attracted to the abnormal. Her boyfriend was a demon hunting leader, her best friend had a demon pet, her job at the moment consisted as both being part of her boyfriends team and making her best friend an author fenomenon. Both of which were so much fun. The only thing that was annoying was that it took Mai forever to write down her books.

They had met during their first year in college. Mai had been closed of then, even more than she was now. She was cold to nearly all who approached her, easily cutting others down to size with her words. More often than naught Kyoko was often ignored when she tried to talk to her. But that only gave her more of a reason to try and befriend the girl. It was Mai's eyes that made it her goal to befriend her, they were jaded and hurt, and despite trying her best Mai couldn't hide it. Especially from someone who knew that look so well, having worn it herself many times before while she still lived with her father. It took a long time, Mai was hard to crack, but she had earned her trust when she saved her.

Mai, despite her own thoughts, was quite beautiful, her attitude towards others being the only thing keeping most males and a few females from vying for her attention. Though there were a few who couldn't take a hint. Which is how they became friends. An older classmate had cornered her in an empty classroom, angry that Mai had refused him. He probably would have caused her harm had she not shown up in time. She called it a miracle, Mai called it her talent, but she had a knack for being in the right place at the right time. She had been walking by the classroom when he heard the angry guys voice, she had walked in right when Mai was struck by the guys hand. Kyoko wasn't a violent person naturally, but she had a thing against abusive guys, her father having been one of them. So she reacted and tazed the guy without a second though, purposely stepping on his most sensitive place on her way to pick up the fallen girl. Mai was surprised to say the least when the most talkative and sweet natured girl she had met, had held rage in her eyes. After that event Mai had allowed her to become closer, ignoring her less and tolerating her talkative nature. She had opened up and talked to Mai about her past, and it wasn't long before they both came to an understanding. They both had been hurt by those they thought they could trust and were both broken by it. Mai hid behind her cold demeanor while she hid behind her sunny side attitude. Eventually, they became inseparable, their bond formed over their broken pasts tying them together.

A loud whimper broke her out of her reverie, her best friend,was currently next to her sleeping, clearly having a nightmare. The class had long ago finished but Kyoko couldn't bring herself to wake up Mai's peaceful sleeping- well it was peaceful, now she was questioning whether or not to wake her friend. She would have woken her up the second she started dreaming but one name had stopped her, 'Naru'. Kyoko didn't know why she hesitated, that man's name should have given her all the more reason to wake Mai up, but she couldn't, rather she didn't want to. Even now after five years Mai had still yet to really confront her own demons about her old team, naturally, Kyoko was worried for her friends heath. If she didn't confront her problems soon she would only be damaging herself. Now though, as tears were starting to fall, she made up her mind to wake her.

And she would have done it too, if it wasn't for a rather strong spirit that she sensed coming their way at a too fast speed. She tensed ready to defend her friend, thought the most she could do where a few chants Aki had taught her to do. Against the strong spirit coming their way, she really didn't think she could do much, though really her worry was for naught as she saw her friend's very familiar pet transform right before her eyes, from air to suddenly being there.

"Nobu?! What are you doing _here_?!" she hissed, at the last minute remembering where she was.

" **No time, these bastards are gonna** _ **die**_ **!"** the cat yowled, eyes glowing red with his anger.

Next think she knew, the cat demon had jumped on Mai's desk and placed his forehead to her's, body going instantly still.

"I -what?" kyoko spluttered, confusion clear on her face. She didn't know what to do, so she dialed the only person she knew that could handle this type of situation.

"Hey Aki? I kinda need your help-"

* * *

She looked around, white orbs floated past her, the background light blue. She sighed with annoyance the sight was very familiar. A sight that she had wished to never see again.

"Damn it all, I saw the signs!" she hissed to herself as she looked around once more, there was nowhere to hide or run to.

"Alright Gene, where are you! I know you're here!" It was true she could feel his familiar soul and another one in the area. ' _training with grandfather really has paid off'_ she noted.

"You're a very hard person to find these days, Mai." A voice said to her left.

She whirled around, eyes angry and mouth firm. Her expression slipped to a surprised one as she saw who was next to him, Naru, _no_ Oliver _._

Her eyes hardened once again, turning to face Gene once again, intent on ignoring him. "Release me, I don't want to be here."

Both brother's were taken aback by her change in demeanor and attitude. This wasn't the same school girl they were used to.

"We've been trying to contact you for over three months Mai, we've been worried. Every time we try and make contact something has been blocking or cutting us off." Gene said as he tried to placate the angry woman.

' _Three months! That-that was probably Nobu...'_

"Then you should have taken the hint and backed off, what do you guys really want?"

"I've taken over the Japanese Shibuya research branch and have started SPR team again, we want you to join." Naru said in a business like tone.

"And be your tea gopher again? Thanks, but no thanks. I have a life of my own now and want _nothing_ to do with you guys anymore. So take the hint, and _leave me alone_." She hissed, shaking with anger, barely reigning in her powers. Her real body was still in the classroom with Kyoko, she didn't want to cause any damage to the classroom or her friend.

"Mai, that's not what he meant, we're worried that something bad's been hangi-" Gene said, before cutting off as he felt a dangerous spirit enter through Mai's side of their connection.

" **Ha! So you bastards still haven't learned your lesson from last time, eh?"** A black sphere spoke as it neared them, quickly expanding to show a human like form with red eyes. It was crouched on the ground, claws for nails, cat ears jutting out of it's head, with a tail swishing in the air.

The sight would have been more comical than intimidating for the twins, if it weren't for the fact that they could feel it's malice bearing down on their souls, giving them the feeling of suffocating. Both were alarmed at its close proximity to the girl they cared so much for.

"Mai get away!" Naru managed to shout, bore an invisible weight began to press down on the twins.

" **Now why would she want to get away from her own pet?** The creature said as it stood up, winding an arm around a surprised Mai.

"Nobu?" she whispered as she looked at him, she hadn't recognized his form, so used to the cat image that he always used. The last time that she had seen this form was when they first met and even then the form was sort of distorted from the corrupt spirits, so she couldn't see him properly. Now that she did, she really wanted to tweak his cat ears. ' _So cute…'_

Close to them one of the twins clenched their fists tight with jealousy, glaring at the figure too close to his tea maker. Next to him, his brother shot him a knowing glance, which quickly turned worried as the glanced at Mai and the obvious demon holding her close.

" **In the flesh, kinda."** Nobu said as he flashed a mischievous smirk, a smirk that was oddly familiar to her. It was an expression she had often seen in the demon's cat form, as oddly as that sounded.

"What are you doing here?" she said as she reached her hand up to his ears, perfectly at ease now that he was here and was distracted from the idiot narcissist and his brother. Nobu let out a small purr at her actions. Though he quickly shook her hands off. How was he supposed to be an intimidating demon, if he was purring up a storm like a damn house cat?

" **Stopping these idiots from ever bothering you again."** He growled, his claws started to extend as he stepped towards them, though he let out a yowl of surprise and annoyance as he felt his tail get pulled on.

"You can do that another time, right now my next class should be starting soon and I still need to get lunch. So do me a favor, and break this connection." Mai said with a straight face, smiling slightly as she pet the tail still in her grip. Her excuse was a total lie; she was already done with classes and having lunch wasn't really that urgent, never the less, she wanted out of here as fast as possible. Being near them only brought up unwanted memories, memories she did not want to remember or dwell on lest her classroom get destroyed or Kyoko get hurt in the process.

Nobu gritted his teeth, torn between following her orders and tearing into the two forms behind him. " **But-"** he was cut off.

"Besides considering this has been going on for _three months_ without my knowledge, I think you have some explaining to do." She said as she sank her, rather sharp in Nobu's opinion, nails into his tail. It twitched in her grip.

He blanched, ' _ **crap she's really angry!'**_

" **Right away my master."** he said, he said in a pained voice, her nails hadn't let up in pressure. He released the twins from his invisible force as he neared his master once more, his anger towards them cowed by her anger.

"Mai wait! What does he mean by master?" Naru said as he glanced between the two. ' _Has she sold her soul to a demon?... "_

"Nothing that concerns you, and understand, I refuse your proposition, _Oliver_." Mai said in a harsh voice, hissing his name.

His eyes widened at her anger. 'So she hasn't forgotten that yet.'

"Stop trying to contact me or next time, I'll let Nobu rip your soul apart, that includes you too Gene." She said as she turned away from them, facing Nobu. Missing the flinch that her words caused on the twins.

"Let's go."

" **Of course my master."** Nobu purred, winding his arm around her waist again, holding her close. He was pleased at her anger towards the two and the effect that her words had on them. The sadness in the eyes of the dead one was satisfying, but the self-loathing in the live one sent pleasure coursing through him. Not to mention the negative feelings his master had that only fed him.

Just as he was about to close the connection hhe looked towards the two, staring each in the eyes for a moment. A pleased grin clear as day on his face.

' _ **She is mine'**_ He hissed into their minds, before cutting off the connection harshly, knowing it would have cause pain to them once again. He shielded his master from the pain, she had endured enough of it as it was.

* * *

He awoke in his body once again, purring at the outcome of the meeting. Sure he hadn't gotten to kill them like he intended, but was still pleased with the end result.

' _ **They won't have you, not if I can help it"**_ He thought as he looked at her waking from, distantly he heard the familiar voices of the humans named Aki and Kyoko, but he didn't care, all that mattered was the form in front of him. ' _ **You're mine'**_ He thought as Mai opened her eyes and looked towards him eyes warm, a grateful smile on her lips. ' _ **Unlike them, I won't ever hurt you'**_ He thought as he headbutted her face, a clear sign that he wanted to be petted. He stretched his form up, licking her cheek, causing giggles to escape her mouth. Yes this human was his, and he wouldn't let anyone separate them.

* * *

"So this has been going on for three months?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, "and you're only telling me about this why?" Mai said as she held Nobu from his scruff, at eye level. With his ears limp, eyes wide, and tail curled up, she normally would have coo'd and aww'd at the display of cuteness, now was not one of those times.

"Aww Mai, just look at his wittle face~" A voice said from over her shoulder. Her best friend on the other hand, easily fell for his act.

The group of four were back at Mai and Aki's house. Aki having arrived a little before she had woken up earlier.

When she had awoken, she had still been groggy, but pleasantly surprised by the unusually affectionate Nobu in front of her. At first she had thought she had fallen asleep at her house on her desk. A few seconds passed after Nobu's lick and all the memories of the past few events caught up to her, where she immediately pushed the cat off her desk, much to the cat demon's surprise and displeasure. She had walked out of the classroom in a huff, leaving behind two confused friends and a displeased cat. These three later caught up to her as she waited by Aki and her car, ready to go home. She had refused to explain anything till they had gotten home. All through the ride, Nobu had stayed completely quiet, not at all bothered by the annoyingly (in his opinion) over affectionate Kyoko who loved all animals and was receiving a ride seeing as she traveled by bus.

The cat scowled finally giving up the 'cutesy' act, seeing as it wasn't working. " **I figured, considering you hate any mention of them, that telling you that they were back and trying to find you would upset you. I did hide it but...I wanted to protect you from them."**

"You shouldn't have hid that from me...they caught me off guard because of that. Had I known-" Mai said with a slight frown, less annoyed with the cat than she had been.

" **Ha, I may have not been present for when the damage was done or for the years that followed, but in the time that I have been with you, even I can see the damage they caused"** Nobu said with slit eyes, and a sardonic grin, fury growing, " **Is it so wrong to have wanted to protect you from them? To keep them from breaking you farther than they already have?"**

Mai's eyes widened as he continued, speechless. Nobu transformed to his human-like form once again, he smacked Mai's arm off that was still holding on to the back of his black shirt collar. Catching both Kyoko and Akihiko of guard, not used to seeing this form of the cat. Nobu paid no notice as he stepped closer to Mai.

" **What would you have done had I told you about it anyways? Confronted them? No you're too much of a** _ **coward**_ **against them to do that. Joined them when they had asked? Even if it broke your heart to know they would never care for you as much as you did? Forever wary of having your heart broken again? Or would you have run back to that man's arms-"**

"Enough!" Aki yelled, as he glared at the cat. Pushing him away from Mai's trembling form.

" _ **Don't but in, brat!"**_ Nobu yelled, intent on scratching the boy in his arm with his claws. He stopped in surprise, as her heard soft laughs coming from behind Aki's form. Mai smiled sardonically behind Aki, eyes were shadowed as she looked down, holding herself tightly.

"Mai?" Aki and Kyoko said staring surprised at the girl.

"You're right I'm too cowardly to have done anything. I probably would have hid behind you as I've been doing since we met." Mai said softly as she smiled to him.

"So, thanks." She said as she walked closer to him, petting him on his ears.

Nobu was speechless, having expected the girl to wind up crying after his rage. ' _ **She's such a strange human**_ ' he thought as he looked down to the shorter girl. He hesitated for a moment before hugging her tightly, mumbling apologies to her hair as he couldn't bring himself to face her. Ashamed of what he had said during his anger.

"It's okay, I forgive you" Mai said as she smiled happily to him.

Nobu's heart skipped a beat as she leaned up and kissed his nose.

"Let's go make some food I'm hungry." Mai said as she pulled away and dragged her two friends along, leaving behind the frozen demon behind.

Nobu stared at her retreating form. Then he smiled as he changed his form, his kitty form following after the three, content with his life.

He stared up at the smiling girl, who laughed as the three made their lunch.

Yes, there was no way he was giving this girl up, to anyone, ever.

* * *

So I decided to post this because ima probably be a bit busy towards the end of this month so, here you go my pretties!~

If I manage to not be so busy I may post another one by the end of the month. Depends.

also I think I'm starting to ship NobuxMai, but I still don't know if I should leave it as a normal best friends feelings anymore. guys help me decide do you ship Mai with anyone? I originally intended her to be with Naru but Nobu is kinda taking control of this story... post your opinions, I love to read them.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: Pretty in Red**

* * *

Kazuya woke up with a headache on the office's couch. His head still reeling from the whiplash effect of being in his body again. It was one thing for Gene to take him out of his body forcefully, but it was another to be pushed back into it so abruptly. He groaned, the ceiling was still moving.

"So the big boss finally wakes up." Yasu said, seated in Mai's old desk, scrolling through his phone, already looking up facts about their newest case.

"What happened?" Takigawa said, coming from the back room with tea. Melecolny shot through the three, the person they missed showing all the more.

"Found Mai." was all he managed to reply before, Takigawa jumped him.

"Where?! Is she alright? How-when can we see her?"Monk said, shaking his still dizzy boss by his shirt. He would have continued if it weren't for Naru's arms knocking his hold away.

"I don't know, I don't know and we _can't_." He said with an icy voice, cold fiery rage rising in his body as he remembered the demon. Remembering its possessive touch and voice as it called his assistant, it's. He didn't even notice as he himself called Mai his.

"Wh-!" Monk started, eyes already angry, the color in his face quickly drained as he heard the rest of the explanation.

"She's caught up with a demon, and it has no intention of letting her go. We don't have the power to get rid of it." Kazuya said as he rose, downing the tea in one go, barely even tasting it. He grimaced, he hadn't added anything to it so it tasted bitter, but he needed the caffeine.

"Let's go, we're late for the hotel case as it is." Voice as monotone as ever.

Yasu winced at Kazuyas voice, but cringed even more as he saw Takigawa's face turn puce with rage.

"And you don't plan on doing _anything_! You said you loved her!" Takigawa screamed, disbelief clear in his voice.

"And that's precisely why we _can't_ do anything! If you were listening at all, you would have heard that we don't have the power to handle a demon." Kazuya hissed, the pressure in the room increasing with his rage.

"That doesn't meant we can't try! Im sure the others would agr-"

"We don't have the power! But the Miyamoto team does! And we can't get rid of the demon without their help, which means we have to finish this _damn_ case before we can get to Mai!" Kazuya yelled, voice deep with rage.

Silence filled the room. Panting could be heard from Kazuya but no one said a word.

As he looked at his young boss, Takigawa understood that the man was under as much stress as the rest of them were, he just hid it better.

"Get to the van. I'm leaving, with our without you." Kazuya said, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"That's all he said? Nothing about where she is, how's she's been?" A woman with fiery red hair said as she gritted her teeth, anguish and worry clear in her eyes.

"No, he-rather I- blew up in his face before he could explain anymore." Monk said as he leaned against the van's side. Lin and Kazuya where inside setting up base and conversing with the owner while Masako had gone off to get a feel around the hotel. He, Ayako, and John were left with the grunt work. Yasu, the sly guy, had managed to weasel himself out of helping them unload the equipment by going off to the local library to research on the hotel and it's past.

"It seems our efforts didn't work. She's still involved, now more than ever." John said, voicing the three's thoughts.

Ayako flinched, while Takigawa just seemed to fold into himself, seeming much older than he truly was.

Ayako sniffed before she broke, "If this was how it was going to turn out I never would have abandoned her!" she cried as she slumped to the floor crying.

"None of us would have, dear." Takigawa said as he went to comfort the woman. Over the five years of Mai's absence and the closing of SPR the two had grown close, they were going on two years of being a couple.

"We shouldn't have left her…she must hate us so much. Leaving her all alone must have been what dragged that demon to her! It's our fault." Ayako sobbed.

"We wanted to give her a chance to have a normal life, staying with her would have only stopped her. You saw how dangerous it was for her in the last two cases. What would have happened if none of us were able to keep her safe? She would have died. We all knew full well Kazuya would have started up SPR again it was only a matter of time, but we couldn't involve Mai. Not if she was going to be in so much danger again. Besides she needed friends who could actually be around to help her when she needed it. I had the band, you had the hospital, John had his church, I doubt Masako would have even cared, and Kazuya and Lin where in England; none of us could have been there for her even if we wanted to." Takigawa said as he shook Ayako a bit, trying to shake some sense into her.

"Though seeing how well your efforts paid off, It would have been preferable to us all if you all hadn't." A dainty voice sounded near the three. Their heads turned quickly to see Masako nearing them.

"You don't even care do you! You're unbelievable, how can you not care that she's missing!" Ayako said as her anger gave her the energy to stand and near the younger woman.

"Of course I care, I owe her _my life!_ " Masako hissed losing her composure. "Also, you...you weren't the only ones to ignore Mai these last five years." Masako said in a soft voice, "I heard overheard what you three where planning and figured it was best too but now-now I wish I hadn't."

"Masako you-" John began to say, before getting cut off.

Masako's cold mask was up again, "Kazuya sent me to hurry you guys up, he wants to finish this case as soon as possible, you all know why." She said as she turned her back on them, though she stopped right before reaching the steps of the hotel, hesitating from taking the first step. She looked back with worry in her eyes, "By the way, the entity that we're supposed to help get rid off isn't shy like the rest, and it doesn't seem too happy to have us around."

"Then I'll make some wards for us!" The priestess said as she stood up, determined to finish this so that she could find the girl she had thought of as a daughter.

'I'm not sure if that will be enough…' Masako thought as she turned back to the hotel, eyes seeing what the others could not.

Black shadows wrapped around the hotel and swayed around as if alive, it was the presence of the demon that caused these entities. As she looked she couldn't shake the feeling that had followed her around the hotel, it was a childish glee yet distorted with malice and hate., and it felt like whatever was giving that feeling off wanted to play with them.

* * *

The case was rather straightforward for the team. Find all the ghosts that resided there, cleanse them or get rid of them and let the Miyamoto team deal with the demon. Or rather it would have been had the other team actually bothered to answer the owner back.

"How long ago did you say the letter was sent?" Kazuya asked, having dropped nearly all formalities as he had hurried to set up his side of the shared area. The area was meant to be shared between the two teams for better communication but the other's side still remained empty.

He was anxious to get the the case done as soon as possible before the demon cat somehow managed to permanently block the only trace of Mai that they had. He had even sent Masako out the second he arrived to search the area, while Lin, who normally helped him out with base, was sent out to start taking temperatures of the rooms. It was reckless, they should be out in pairs, but in Kazuya's haste to finish this, he figured breaking a few rules wouldn't hurt. After all the other team would be here soon, right?

"At least two weeks before we sent yours! We've heard how much the Miyamoto head hates last minute cases so we made sure to send it with time!" the wisp of a man said with worry. He had made sure the letter had been sent, so he saw no reason as to why the head has yet to contact him, though he was not above calling the man demanding an answer as to why his request had not been answered. He didn't become the owner of a famous hotel by being shy afterall.

"Yes, well as you can see they aren't here. And I have some pressing matters to attend to as well as the safety of my team to take into account. If the other team isn't here to get rid of the demon I can't assure my team of their safety." Kazuya snapped at the man, the frustration getting to him. Today was not a good day for him at all.

' _You shouldn't be so angry, your blood pressure's going up.'_ A familiar voice sounded in his head, making a tick appear in his brow.

' _I see you are well, brother.'_ He thought as he watched the owner assure him that he would contact the other team soon.

' _Hardly, I still need rest….though that thing with Mai… '_

'I know, it's not normal'

' _Not to mention what it said.'_

'As if I'd give her up that easily.'

* * *

"A-5" A stern voice called out, amusement shining in the older man's eyes. As he watched his two old friends bicker back and forth. This man was Daichi Kino, mentor and grandfather of Aki. Aki lived with Hisao as the man lived closer to the university than he did. Daichi was part of Hisao's original team and one of the two that had stayed with Hisao despite the fame of the Miyamoto line going down with the disowning of the heir. Izumi, his wife of 30 years was the other one who had stayed. She was the mentor of Kyoko and the owner of a shrine who held close ties to the Miyamoto team. The rest of the old group had warned them to move on and find other teams, but they refused to leave their long time friend. Unlike the rest, they were the two elders were getting well into their age, they still participated with the new team helping out, though mainly giving advice as they had more experience.

"That is the third time in the row, you old hag! How are you still winning!?" Hisao voiced, hands clenched as he watched the woman in front of him take the spare change that was gathered in front of them both. It was just pocket change but the gloating face she was showing irked him to no end.

"It's clear the gods prefer me over you, Hisao." A dainty voice sounded, though the person behind the voice was anything but.

"I demand a rematch!"

"You've lost three times against me and four against Daichi, when are you going to give up? Izumi said with a prim brow raised.

"Until I've won my money back!"

"Don't you mean until you've lost more like all the other times?"

"..."

Izumi grinned triumphantly at the sulking Hisao, having won their argument.

"Have mercy on him Izumi, we all know how bad his luck is in these games" Daichi voiced, amusement clear in his voice.

Izumi giggled mercilessly while Hisao grumbled under his breath.

"So how's everything going Hisao? Is my protege still happy with your ward? And what of your granddaughter, still haven't convinced her to go on more cases, yet?" Izumi said.

"Kyoko and Aki seem fine, though I doubt they'd come to me if they had problems. You'd probably have to ask Mai that. Though they're good for each other, haven't seen Aki so happy in such a long time. As for Mai, she's adjusted well. She misses having you both visit by the way and no she's adamant on being an author. Not that it's a bad thing, she's doing really well in that department, and her training's going really well." Hisao said, getting up to make some tea. After Mai moved in she had constantly been making tea for them and gotten them a little addicted. Not that he complained, tea was a lot better for him than coffee was, especially with his old age.

"That's good to hear and what of the demon?" Daichi said, eyes serious as he mentioned to the topic he and his wife, Izumi, had been worrying over.

"Agh, he's fine. A complete pussy cat around Mai. You should see some of the things she dresses him up in, not to mention how compliant he is with her. Honestly, he acts a lot more like a cat than I thought he would, he even caught a mouse! The mouse I'd been trying to kill for the past four months! Though Mai would have preferred him not leaving it on her pillow to find. He claims it was a gift but- well Mai says he was teasing her but I'm not convinced. He honestly seemed a little down that she wasn't happy. Don't normal cats do that usually? Then again with it's head cut off and bleeding all over her pillow, it would make anyone mad." Hisao said, laughing as he remembered how loud Mai had screamed when she found her present.

"And around others?" Daichi said.

"Ah at best he tolerates others, he tolerates your grandson a bit more because he always cooks fish for him. Other than that he pretty much ignores you unless it has to do with Mai, so I'd say he acts like any other cat in regard to everyone else."

"If everything is going so well why do you still have that air of annoyance around you?" Izumi said as she stared at her long time friend with a frown.

"Ah you caught me" Hisao said as he sighed, sipping some more of his, now lukewarm tea.

"I've received a letter for a new case. It is to cleanse the Dashiki hotel. However the Shibuya team is also part of the case. And we all know perfectly well what the children would say about working with them. Not to mention the very fact that I want _them_ nowhere near Mai."

Daichi grimaced while Izumi scowled, both knowing full well of their past with Mai.

"Shame, the Dashiki Hotel would have given the team a lot of publicity." Izumi huffed as she thought of the lost opportunity.

"Yes, well you atleast told them no correct?" Daichi questioned knowing full well that his friend would be more likely to have thrown, ripped, or burned the letter in anger.

"Ah...no…." Hisao said as he laughed. Though it quickly ended as he was glared at by the more mature of the three.

"When was the case supposed to take place?" Daichi frowned, thinking about how frantic the poor hotel owner must have been. It wasn't his fault nor did he know of Hisao's adversion to the team.

"...today?"

"Tch, and you're barely discussing this now?"Daichi said as he grabbed his tea.

"They'll most likely contact you somehow, rich guys like that don't usually take being ignored lightly." Izumi said as she eyed Hisao, content with she saw. She glanced at her husband giving him a grin.

Both had been worried for their old friend, he was lonely and depressed. They feared for his health and mentality as he shut everyone out, but now-now he looked happy.

"Hm it doesn't matter, I won't make the team work with them."

"They won't be happy." The stern voice said mixing some sugar into his tea.

"Why should I care?" Hisao said as he grabbed some cards, "Now who's up for poker?"

* * *

" _ **Look, look! New people!They've come to play big brother!"**_

" **Which do you want?"**

" _ **I like the girl, she's like a doll. So pretty. I want her. I bet she'll look pretty in red."**_

" **And the rest?"**

" _ **The couple can be the momma and papa! And..."**_

" **And?"**

" _ **Let's play with them all!**_

" **I wonder how long they will last, hopefully longer than the others."**

" _ **You should get rid of those big brother, these toys are broken now, I don't want them. I have new ones to play with after all"**_

The entity said as it happily skipped over to the scene in front of her. The mangled remains of the previous team sent to the hotel lay in front of her.

" _ **They didn't even last a day...how boring."**_

* * *

Finals….that is my only excuse for how long this is taking…. God how much I hate them, infact I should be studying at the moment but I can't concentrate and this relieves stress for me so here you go a chapter!~

(ahh why must I always update at night, so sorry for those of you who I may have awoken with this new update….)

Not as long as i wanted it to be but alas I need to sleep now, and this seemed a good place as any to stop at. If i kept going this would have been unnecessarily long and I hate keeping you guys waiting.

Also what do you guys think of this so far? Like it? Hate it? Don't care for it?

Review my pretties, I'm going to need all the support i can get in these upcoming weeks :{

Also i've been watching Durarara lately and I've been thinking of dabbling in it a bit, and there's this one idea that won't leave me alone, but I don't know if i should write it...I only have the first few scenes thought out in my mind so far, don't know where I want it to end…

Ahh this is a long author's not, we'll see you guys next month!


	6. Chapter 6

(Just a small, little thing to hold you off till Chapter 6 of I Grew Up.)

 **Christmas Special**

* * *

" **And you're putting those infernal colors and lights up why?"** He asked once again, still not understanding the purpose of making a house so colorful.

"It's almost going to be Christmas, Nobu, and these lights are part of the celebration." Aki answered absentmindedly, more focused on the lights he was putting up on the roof.

" **Yes, but** _ **why**_ **?"** He was annoyed, Mai and Kyoko had tried to explain to him the origin of Christmas but all he understood was that it had something to do with a baby, some kings, and something about a man of claws, other than that he didn't know, nor did he even care to know. He wouldn't even be asking if it weren't for the big fuss everyone seemed to be making for the upcoming holiday.

"Alright, basically this time of the year was to celebrate a very important figure's birth, but now it is socially know as a day of family and a time to give gifts to the ones you know and love. Which is the main reason Mai and Kyoko kicked us out of the house because they are currently wrapping the gifts they have for us. And why Hisao went to the store a few minutes ago to buy some gifts. They always do this, this is just the first time I have company while I put up the decorations." Aki said as he grabbed more lights.

" **So you give gifts to the ones that are...important?"** Nobu asked, a certain someone running through his mind.

"Yeah, like, I bought Kyoko a ring she had been wanting for a while and Mai a new laptop. I bought a few other things for them too, but those were the main things they had been wanting. I still have no idea what I should buy for Gramps though...maybe I'll buy him a cigar set, wait no Mai would probably kill me...well maybe-" Aki kept mumbling to himself, not noticing that Nobu had stopped paying attention to him.

* * *

' **A present, a present...what can I get her?'**

It was obvious to Nobu that Mai had gotten him a present, she had been asking him a multitude of questions about his likes and dislikes for the past weeks, but he had nothing to give her; he barely understood the holiday!

" _ **I should have just asked Aki for the explanation in the first place..."**_

" **But what can I do?"**

The days were counting down, and the pressure for a 'gift' was slowly increasing.

* * *

Since that day that Nobu spoken to Aki and properly received an explanation he could understand he had been mulling over what to get his new 'master'.

' **Christmas is tonight! What am I supposed to do?!'**

If asked Nobu would never admit to it, but quite frankly he was panicking. He had no gift to offer the woman, and he had already caught sight of at least four or five gifts set out for him from her. He had received a few others from the other humans but at this point the only one he cared for was Mai. He had been with her for a few months already and he needed, no he wanted, her approval.

Nobu had no idea what he was going to do for a present,at least that was true, until he caught a scent.

A scent that awoke his feline instincts and that was when he realised what he needed to do.

' **I can't believe I'm lowering myself to the actions of a common house cat.'**

* * *

The Christmas celebration for the Miyamoto family and friends went on without a hitch.

The Daichi and Izumi had come to visit, Kyoko and Aki had kissed under the mistletoe, the temperature had dropped the week prior to the point a light snow had covered the home for the duration of the holiday making it a 'White Christmas', everyone had enjoyed their gifts and loved the food Mai, Aki and Kyoko had prepared.

Everything went on without a problem at least, until Mai had decided to retire for the night. Daichi, Izumi and Hisao where playing a poker game, and Aki and Kyoko had long ago fallen asleep on the couch together. Everything was peaceful in the large full house, until a loud scream pierced the warm silence. Jolting everyone out of their peace and causing nearly everyone to get up run towards the angry heiress.

Mai had found a dead,decapitated rat with its' innards spilled out on her pillow, with a smirking and proud Nobu next to it.

"What?! No, why?!" Mai screamed at Nobu, completely disgusted with the sight on her pillow.

Nobu misunderstood her words of surprise and slight anger, for wonder and awe.

" **It's your present"** At this Nobu puffed out his chest, " **As my master I figured you were important enough to receive a present from yours truly."**

Mai was speechless. And the spectators that had run up the stairs to make sure the heiress was safe, struggled to keep their laughter in, especially Aki, who knew he was the main reason for the mess Nobu had made.

" **No need to thank me, I did this out of the goodness of my heart, enjoy the meal."** Nobu said as he jumped off the bed and made his way past his frozen master, heading downstairs for some water. The mouse had been very fast and he had spent a good part of the afternoon stalking and running after it until it had made a mistake and sealed it's fate.

' **Doing good deeds sure makes one thirsty'** he thought as he headed for his new water and food bowl he had received a few hours ago.

* * *

"Aww he got you a present!" Kyoko cooed at Mai, grimacing internally at the thought of the stains the blood would leave.

"I don't know whether to be thankful or mad, it's like he didn't know that I wouldn't like the-that! He called it a meal!"

Hisao had headed down after the debacle, informing Izumi and Daichi that there was no problem at all. They had not headed up when they heard the scream, because Izumi was very drunk and Daichi was trying to keep her from drinking anymore.

Aki was currently laughing his ass of on the floor, gasping for breath.

"If you find this so funny clean that up! I know you had something to do with this!" Mai glared at Aki who was struggling to catch his breath. She had a feeling he was to blame, and if she knew anything after her past, it was to trust her instincts.

"HAHAH-Ah I can't breath- yeah- haha- I might have explained to him about Christmas but I didn't think he would get you a dead mouse!" Aki cackled from the ground.

"Though it's kinda cute, Mai. If you think about it, Nobu is a cat and most cats give their owners dead animals as a sign of affection~"Kyoko squealed, smiling at the somewhat lost expression on Mai's face.

"I- I think I need a glass of water, Aki make sure that's clean before I get back" Mai said as she walked to the kitchen, mumbling a please as she passed the very amused and laughing Aki. Though she smirked to herself, as she heard a small yelp com from the man, Kyoko had probably smacked her boyfriend to get him to stop laughing and help her clean up the mess.

* * *

Mai sighed as she sipped the cool drink, relaxing against the marble counter. However the voice next to her made her heart rate skyrocket in surprise as it spoke, nearly causing her to drop her drink,

" **Did you like the gift?"** Nobu asked, as he looked up at her from near her sock covered feet.

"...I need to get you a bell, you're too quiet." Mai spoke as she dodged the question.

" **Hmm"** Nobu's tail twitched as he thought, ' _ **she doesn't look very happy…'**_

" **Would you have preferred if I had left the head? It's not the most tastiest part but if you prefer it.."** Nobu asked, as Mai took a sip of her water.

Mai nearly choked on her drink.

"No! Umm, look Nobu" Mai said as she crouched down closer to his height, "While I appreciate the gift, I am a human and we don't exactly eat dead rats. Nor do we like having them near where we rest. And besides, I don't need a gift." Mai said as she gently smiled, reaching out to pet the cat whose ears had drooped at her words.

' _ **She really didn't like it…'**_

"You blocking those dreams for me is perfect for me. So no more dead rats or animals as presents for me, yeah?" Mai said as made to stand up and leave, feeling slightly guilty at the sulking cat before her, but a sight above her head made her pause.

"Hey Nobu? I really did appreciate the sentiment." Mai said as she bent down, picking up the large cat. She hugged him and kissed his nose, surprising Nobu completely.

All he could do was stare wide eyed at her, completely speechless.

Mai pointed up at the mistletoe that was above them, while giggling at his expression. She then placed him on the ground and walked back to her room. Leaving the demon cat frozen behind her.

Nobu would admit to no one that he had purred with happiness at the kiss and hug he had received. Little did he know that his emotions for Lila that had transformed him into a demon, where now shifting towards Mai; she was becoming his new world; his new purpose. Which was, in his own opinion, the best gift he could have ever received.

* * *

 **Incase there was any confusion:** This story was set to the time BEFORE all the stuff with SPR began happening, but after Mai had received Nobu. You all might have noticed some hints of this happening in the chapter with Hisao, Izumi, and Daichi.

Well that was a mushy ending, though I thought it was cute and enjoyed writing it. What did you guys think?

Also sorry for the late update, I intended to upload this earlier but things kind of got in the way…(I'm always updating late at night, aren't I?)

Anyways I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas and this Christmas themed update, I am already working on and nearly finished with the next chapter of the story, just need a few more paragraphs to go.

Also in case any of you are wondering, I passed all my classes, yaaaaaaaaaaaay!

Though I am not looking forward to the next semester.

 **Also I intend to make this story VERY LONG so if any of you have ideas you guys want to share with me for future cases that the teams can go on, just leave me a review or send me a PM with some recommendations.**

 **Remember, Reviews=Inspiration my dears!**

 **:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Small world**

* * *

"What do you mean they're not coming!" A surprised voice rang out, coming from the person they least expected. They had all expected Oliver, Takigawa, or even Ayako to be the ones to react like that. Kazuya had shown no reaction, Takigawa looked furious and Ayako looked like she couldn't decide between bursting into tears or wringing the man's neck. Lin had yet to return to home base, seeing as the hotel was rather large, it was to be expected that he would take long in looking through the rooms, especially seeing as the activity was known to happen in the hotel at random throughout the building and never really in a select spot.

"Masako calm down…" John said as he pulled the angry woman away from the frightened messenger.

"Mr. Miyamoto's assistant called not a few minutes ago and informed the owner that he, Mr. Miyamoto, would not allow his team to work here. It seems that...well…" The messenger struggled to get the words out in front of the team.

"Well what?" Naru's monotone voice rang through. It was almost frightening on how little he was reacting.

"He specifically stated that, so long as your team is here, he won't- or rather he will not allow his team to collaborate with yours, sir." The messenger stated, voice meek at the surprised faces of the team.

"Did he at least say why, though?" Ayako said, as she looked at the surprised and confused look that Kazuya had.

"No he did not, And I am afraid that the owner, , would like to have a word with you about this in his office..." the meek man said, looking at Naru.

"Of course. I will be there in a moment." Oliver said, the dismissal clear to the messenger.

"Well? Why won't they work with us?" Ayako said as she confronted her boss, agitated that the one hope they had at finding Mai had refused them.

"How should I know, this would have been the first time meeting with them."

"If it's not about you, then maybe your parents?" John suggested from his seat on the couch.

"We won't know until I talk to them. Maybe Lin knows somethi-." Naru said, cutting off as he looked at the monitor of the cameras that had been set up all over the building. Eyes freezing on a specific screen.

"Naru?" Monk said as he noticed the widened eyes of his employer.

"Hey, where did Lin go?" Takigawa said voicing the same question that rang through Kazuya's head as he stared at one of the screens, showing the walkie talkie and the device Lin had been using to test the rooms' temperatures.

"Ward the room. It seems that the demon's started." Naru said voice quiet, the urgency in his voice clear.

' _I shouldn't have sent him alone!'_

"But it's not nightfall yet..." Takigawa said as he and Ayako took out the necessary supplies.

"No one leaves this room alone, John come with me, we're going to speak to the owner." Naru said as he walked to the door, cursing himself for the oversight, it was a rookie mistake. He had thought with Lin's shiki's he could protect himself the most against the demon but had underestimated the forces they were up against. However he was mainly disturbed by how active the demon was during the day, It had barely turned evening when they had noticed Lin's absence, usually most demons weren't strong enough to be active during the day or in bright places; and the hotel was certainly bright enough with the many windows surrounding the building.

He grabbed his coat and keys as he exited the room, intent on paying a certain manager a visit as soon as the meeting with the owner had finished.

Before he exited the room he called out, " Call Yasu and tell him to hurry up on the information, we're going to need as much info as we can." He hesitated for a bit, "And don't let him walk alone to the room, we don't need someone else missing."

* * *

" _ **Brother why'd you have to get this one? I wanted the doll girl! Or the pretty priest!" A young voice complained, a temper tantrum clear in it.**_

" **I thought you wanted to play with them all?"**

" _ **I do but I want the whole set to play with! I can't play until I have all of them!" The childish voice said, the petulant tone of the voice annoying the older one.**_

" **I did say I'd get you them all, didn't I? Alright, calm down and listen, because we're going to have to draw the others out of their little safe room to get them, got it?"** The barely older voice said, mischievous amusement clear in his voice.

" _ **Why don't you just break the seals? You could break them if you wanted!"**_

" **And ruin the fun? No, besides. A certain little birdy of ours told me that a few other toys might be coming soon to help; so if you're patient, you could have more toys to play with. How does that sound sis?"**

" _ **That sounds great big brother!"**_ the young girl's voice giggled.

" **Good, now all we have to do is, stir things up a bit."** The voice said, red eyes gleamed with malice in the dark as it watching the Shibuya team members scramble to set up their safe base. He chuckled, ' _ **Did they really think those seals could hold him off? How cute.'**_

A voice groaned to his right. ' _ **Right might aswell make this one sleep till we have the rest'**_ He didn't want the man's pesky shiki bothering him or his sister. They didn't pose a threat to one of his level, but he'd rather not have to hear his sister crying or having a temper tantrum at getting hurt by those things. She was already loud as it was...

* * *

"Mai! Aki! Vermin! I'm home~" Hisao called happily, enjoying the tipsy feeling he had after having a few drinks with his friends. He was old, yes, but he wasn't that old enough to not have a few alcoholic drinks.

"They're cleaning up the kitchen" a voice said, coming from the second floor of the home. There was Kyoko in a pair of Mai's shorts and shirt, something she often wore when staying over. Her hair still wet from the shower she had taken a few minutes ago.

"Ahh Kyoko dear good evening, will you be staying over for the weekend? Have you informed your Aunt? I wouldn't want that woman getting mad at me."

"Yes she said it's fine so long as I don't sleep in Aki's room again, though I don't see why she has to worry, he's a perfect gentleman." Kyoko said, rolling her eyes.

"He is still a man, dear." Hisao said in a stern voice, only being able to think of how he would react if Mai was in the same situation.

"The 'man' can barely stand to hold my hand in public or kiss me, a chaste one mind you, without turning into a blushing mess. And that's only a recent development, even though we've been going out for a long time now." Kyoko said, bottom lip jutting out in slight annoyance.

"Well I'm glad he really took Daichi's and my words to heart about how he should court a woman."

"Right. Anyways Mai and Aki are currently cleaning up the kitchen cuz they decided on baking a cake but halfway through started having a food fight. I was kind a caught in middle and well, got dirty. Managed to escape and get cleaned up though. I swear those two act like siblings so much, it's hard to believe they aren't. "

"They had another one?" He said in an exasperated voice, he understood that they were all still young but really? They were already in their 20's!

"Yup, Aki lost cuz Nobu started helping out Mai. He got completely covered in the cake batter."

"Of course he did. Though I don't see how the cat could help her, unless he tripped Aki?"

"I would have thought the same thing if I hadn't seen him transform into his human form earlier today."

"Human form? Right he did that on the case Mai got him, though I'm surprised he hadn't done it earlier."

"He's lazy remember? Plus I think it tires him out to do it and I'm pretty sure he prefers the cat form since Mai's more likely to hold and pet him that way."

"True, though I think it's best if you tell the others to hurry up, I have some news to say." Hisao said as he made the short trek to the study. "Have them clean themselves up before going to the living room though, I don't want cake batter all over the rug or my seats!"

"Okay!" Kyoko said as she skipped to the kitchen, completely at ease. Mai's or rather Hisao's house was basically her second home seeing as she spent so much time here with Mai and Aki.

* * *

"How the hell did we manage to get the cake batter on the ceiling?!" Aki said distraught as he stared upwards.

"That may have been when I slipped on some batter…" Mai said as she scrubbed the table and countertops.

She and Aki were nearly done cleaning the mess they had made. All they needed was to get washed up, clean up a few more spots and they would be done.

"I still don't see why the cat couldn't help out." Aki said with puffed cheeks as he stood on a chair, trying his hardest to clean the ceiling. He didn't want any bugs making a home in his kitchen.

"It's fine, he would have made more of a mess anyways." Mai said completely done with her task.

"You spoil him way too much. Alright we're done!" Aki said as he lept of the chair.

"I do not-"

"You kinda do Mai." A third voice said, Kyoko was leaning on the door's opening.

" But….he's my kitty…" Mai mumbled while pouting, unable to think of another response.

"That's not a good excuse Mai" Kyoko said smiling, "Both of you get cleaned up, Uncle Hisao is home and he wants to talk to us."

"About?" Mai said with a raised brow, "I wanted to enjoy a long bubble bath after today."

"Probably a case or something, which might I say is about time, It's been rather slow lately." Aki said as he headed to his room going to shower.

"May I just say, I still need to work on my next book so I _might_ not be able to help out. Ok?" Mai said as she headed for her room, but was stopped by Kyoko.

"Mai… are you sure you're okay?"

"Sure why wouldn't I be?"Mai said with a cheery smile, a smile both knew was fake and strained

"Because… Because of them. They're back, right?"Kyoko said with hesitation. She did to want to remind Mai about them, but she also didn't want her friend to hold in her emotions. Not when she was here to hear her out.

"It's fine me and Nobu took care of it." Mai said with a slight smile, "They won't bother me again."

' _At least I hope they won't.'_

"But! You-you know I'm always here to hear you out, right? And if not me, Aki, Uncle Hisao or even Nobu would be glad to listen, you know?"

"I know." Mai said smiling as she went to hug her.

"Wait! Im clean! You're not!" Kyoko said as she backed away, "Give me the hug after you shower and change, ok? I don't want to have to change my clothes again."

"Ha! Ok."

* * *

"I don't enjoy having my time wasted. What is it that you wished to discuss?" Naru said as he pushed open the owner's office.

The owner frowned at the crude words.

"Yes I agree, which is why I'm letting your team go. I don't care about what the Miyamoto team has against yours nor do I wish to know. I want to get my business back online as soon as possible without that demon in here. And if it means getting rid of your team to get them here I'm afraid that isn't much of a choice, seeing as they specialize in demons and yours does not. I'd like your team gone by tomorrow morning, so that I may inform the others." Mr. Shiki said, all the while glaring back at Naru.

"I'm afraid that is no longer an option for us." Naru said with gritted teeth.

raised a brow.

"A team member of ours has been captured by it and we are not leaving without him." John spoke up, trying to the peacemaker for the two.

"How... unfortunate" The owner said, no pity in his tone nor his face.

"Yes it is because we are not about to leave without him."

"Then we are at an impasse, Mr. Davis. What do you propose I do then?" The owner said as he spread his arms, "Because without your team gone, the Miyamoto team will not help, and without the team I highly doubt yours is capable of handling the demon, seeing as how now one of the victims appears to be your teammate."

"Then give me a way to contact them, I'll arrange something with them." The urgency in his voice was unmistakable.

Naru was desperate and all the occupants of the room knew it.

"...Alright. I have the assistant's number and... I highly doubt they would appreciate me doing this but.. I have the leader's address...It was where I sent my letter to request their services. Just don't tell them I gave it to you. I may be influential but with their high rising popularity and the - _infestation_ \- I can't afford having them not help."

"Thank you it is much appreciated" John said with a deep bow, Naru merely nodded his head. He was more focused on the paper Shiki was writing on.

"No boys, thank you. If you both manage to work on this it would be...much obliged.

No sooner had Shiki handed them the paper where they out the door.

Now left alone, Shiki's eyes drooped and rolled back, he was out cold.

' _ **You think they bought it?"**_

' **Of course did you see how fast the one with the spirit left?'**

' _ **I can't believe none of the three noticed me!'**_ The voice said with a giggle.

' **What I can't believe is that the spirit didn't notice. But considering how he looked, I doubt he's got much longer on this plane, not worth eating if you ask me.'** The boyish figure said, floating near its sister.

' _ **What do we do while we wait?'**_

' **Why, we make chaos of course. Make the rest desperate for their leader to return with help.'**

' _ **Cool, whose first?'**_

' **Let's go for the china doll.'**

* * *

He'd called the assistant's number in advance but he had only received voice mail. He'd left messages but none had been returned. So with only one option left, he and John drove for the leader's home address, which was about an hour away. They'de be getting there somewhat late but they needed the help plus they didn't have many options left.

"You know I don't know what I was expecting but I'm not that surprised by the mansion." John said as they arrived to the address."

"They were a pretty influential group a few decades ago, though it all went downhill when the heir left the group. It was a big scandal in the past, the group was disgraced, I'm surprised they were able to bounce back from it all."

"Why did the heir leave?"

"It's said he left it all for a woman."

' _Wow, he had the guts to do what you didn't.'_

' _Gene this is not the time!'_

' _Don't want to admit you're wrong? Fine. Just so you know, something's not right with the house's aura._

 _That's fine this shouldn't take too long._

* * *

"So what did you need old man?" Nobu said while he stretched out on the couch in his human form, his head laying comfortably on Mai's lap. Mai didn't care, he often did this in his cat form, human form wasn't any different for her, she was more concerned with drying her still dripping hair from her shower with a towel. She was sitting on the couch, while Kyoko and Aki sat on the loveseat.

' _Cheeky cat',_ "Right, well there's a case that I wasn't going to take but I figured with being a team and all, that it should be your decision as well. It's about-"

"Not to be rude and all, but you have guests" Nobu said as he sniffed the air, "Two males from what I can tell but other than that I'm not sure. I don't know how you guys can stand being in this form, I'm not even human and this form dulls my senses." He said as he scrunched his nose, ' _though this form does have its perks'_ He thought as he shifted and hugged Mai around the waist. He could tell she had wanted to get up to answer the door but he was too comfortable to give up his lap pillow.

Not long after, the doorbell rang.

"Visitors at this hour? It's already half past seven." Hisao exclaimed as he made the effort to get up, groaning slightly as an old ache in his back acted up.

"Oh I'll go, you sit down Gramps." Kyoko said as she stood up, Aki following behind her.

* * *

Kazuya and John waited in front of the door, having just rung the bell.

"Hopefully they're not too mad at this late hour." John murmured standing slightly behind Kazuya.

"Yes, well we don't have much of a choice now do we. It's either this or risk the chance of losing Lin."

Neither of the two were able keep up the conversation because the door opened to show a petite young woman around John's height with a man around Naru's height behind her.

"Is this the Miyamoto residence?" Naru quickly said.

"This is and you are...? We don't appreciate late calls nor appreciate visits without appointments sir."

"I am Oliver Davis, I run the Shibuya team. I'd hoped to speak with your team's leader?"

"I'm sorry, but did you say ' _Oliver Davis'_?" The young woman said icily with a smile.

The man behind her stared at Naru with shock and looked worriedly towards the petite woman in front of him.

"Kyoko don't-!"

Before either of the three men could react Kyoko had thrown a well aimed punch to Naru's face, catching him right in the nose.

John hovered in front of Naru trying to calm the angry woman in front of him while blocking his hunched over form from her.

Naru's nose was throbbing, he could barely hear the crazy woman screaming at him and the man with her. This was quite possible the first time in his life he had ever had his nose broken. Falling off trees with Gene when he was younger didn't count, those where accidents. No, this was the first time it was intentional and from a complete stranger who was practically a foot shorter than him. Having Gene laughing at him wasn't helping the oncoming headache or the pain.

"What the hell is going on!" A woman's voice rang out from the inside of the home.

A voice Naru found familiar.

"No! I-I mean nothing's wrong! hehe. So, don't-!" Kyoko was pulled away from the door and Aki blocked the door.

" Stop you don't-"

"Aki what is going on, Nobu smelled blood. Why are you blocking the door? Move out of the way."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that."

" _Now."_

" _Mai_ please-"

Naru looked up, quickly recognizing the name and was stunned to silence. John wasn't any better.

There stood Mai, face completely blank as she looked straight at the two.

"...oh..." Her quiet voice easily cutting the stunned silence of the group.

* * *

Whooo! First update in a long time that I haven't done in the middle of the night! As for my classes everything is going well so far but considering the many essays I have to write as well as the books I have to read I may be updating a tad slower...but I will not stop.

 **Also should I make a valentine short for the upcoming month, yes or no?**

 **Also I intend to make this story VERY LONG so if any of you have ideas you guys want to share with me for future cases that the teams can go on, just leave me a review or send me a PM with some recommendations.**

 **Remember, Reviews=Inspiration my dears!**

 **:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Unwelcome

* * *

"...oh..." Her quiet voice easily cutting the stunned silence of the group. Mai was stunned, this was not what she was expecting.

Mai's eyes turned stoney, expression determined, and with a single, ' _no',_ she slammed the door.

Naru blinked, Mai had just slammed the door on them. Their Mai. No, _his_ Mai.

' _Though is she really even mine now?'_ Naru thought, as he remembered the possessive gaze the demon had for her.

"Oliver that was...Mai wasn't it?" John said as he turned to him.

"Yea"

"But what about the demon?"

At that Naru narrowed his eyes, that's right, _it_ was the reason they were even here trying to grovel to the Miyamoto team for their help.

* * *

Mai slammed the door and backed away. Her frame was shaking as she gripped at her hair, her swirling emotions of the past and present bubbling to the surface. In her mind the familiar mantra of ' _No no no no not them, not him, not again_ ' filled her mind. Though this was the first time that she repeated the mantra outside of her nightmares.

It did not go unnoticed to Kyoko or Aki that the picture frames on the wall started to move as Mai started going into a slight panic and her grip on control started slipping.

So, Kyoko did the only thing she could do and grabbed Mai by her shoulders as she slapped her cheeks. The picture frames abruptly stopped their shaking. Aki winced at the sound.

"You good?" Kyoko said as she looked at the smooched face in between her hands of her best friend. She released her as Mai took a deep breath, her cheeks slightly red.

"Yea…' Mai's shaky voice answered as she took in a few ragged breaths.

Hesitant knocking sounded by the door.

"Mai will you open the door... please?" It was John. Sweet, sweet John that left her just like the rest of them.

"Take care of it, I'll be in my room." Mai said as she turned to go. Kyoko wanted to stop her but one look at her boyfriend told her he'd take care of it.

"No" Aki said as he blocked her path. His face was uncharacteristically serious. He leaned in towards her.

"Do you really want them to think you ran away from them? Do you want them to think that you still hurt because of them after five years? Show them you've moved on, because you have. Besides you have us now, and we won't leave you." He said as he went to open the door. He stopped right in front of it.

"On second thought, both of you should wait in Hisao's study while I greet them, one broken nose is enough." Aki said as he glanced at his girlfriend, who merely smirked.

"Good idea" Mai said as she on ahead without Kyoko.

"Don't act so innocent, you wanted to do it too, I just beat you to it." Kyoko said as she winked at him, twirling away and catching up to Mai.

Aki smiled dreamily, ' _God I love that woman',_ though the smile dropped from his face as he turned towards the door, ' _She wasnt wrong, I probably would have done the same if she hadn't.'_

* * *

Naru groaned in pain as he placed the bag of ice on his face. His nose and head throbbed in tandem.

Aki had let them in and lead them to the kitchen to grab Naru a bag of ice and some paper towels for the still slightly bleeding nose.

"So what is it you want with the Miyamoto team?" Aki said as he leaned against the counter, Naru and John sat on the other side of the counter. He hadn't, nor did he intend, to apologize for Kyoko.

Naru blearily looked at him, merely saying,"Your help ", before turning to John, "explain"

"It's about a case where both of our teams were offered employment. We cleanse the area of residue ghosts and your team gets rid of the demon. We had been hoping for some assistance from your team but it seems your team leader rejected the offer of working together with us on this assignment. However with one of our team members having gone missing, during the daylight mind you, we were hoping you all would reconsider. It's not exactly something we can handle alone." John said.

"Alright I'm the substitute leader of the group but it's not just up to me, you'll have to talk to the clan head, and we'll see if the rest of our members even want to help." Aki said, clearly implying the event that had just transpired with them and the two female members of the team.

"Follow me, but please mind your manners. I doubt Gramps, is really in the mood to deal with you guys."

"And Mai?" Naru demanded, intercepting Aki before he reached the kitchen's door.

"You are uninvited and _unwanted_ guests, don't push your luck." Aki said as he looked straight at Naru, his distaste of him clear.

Aki stepped closer, making his slight height advantage clear. He grabbed Naru by the shirt and hauled him up the few inches he had on Naru. Aki was quite stronger than he seemed.

"But let me make this clear, as I doubt Kyoko or Mai will be so heartless as to not help you regardless of their dislike for you all. We may be acting civil and polite, but make no mistake. We are not your friends. We are not your pals. The only reason we'll even be acting civil is so Mai, **our** Mai, isn't reminded of how you all treated her and we don't want the death of your friends on our hands. After this, after we find your people and kill this thing, you all better keep your distance."Aki said as he shoved Naru aside, " Oh and a bit of advice, don't piss Mai off, because we won't help you."

"In fact, we'll even enjoy it", Aki said with a smirk as he walked ahead, the air of confidence all around him.

Naru trailed behind, biting his tongue, as much as he hated it, he did need their help. The thing with Mai, would have to wait.

* * *

"So why'd they make the one of the guests bleed?" Nabu said as he watched Mai enter the room, he had been too lazy to get up from the couch which he was currently stretched out in.

"Move over and it's because they're from my...old team." Mai said as she mumbled the last part.

"Their _what_?" Nobu hissed as he got up, eyes flashing red.

"Relax, Kyoko already gave one of them a broken nose, we don't need anymore bloodshed. Plus we don't want to stain the furniture." Mai said as she pulled one of his ears. Nobu merely grumbled as plopped down again regaining his lap pillow; and if he held on to Mai a little tighter than usually no one didn't mention it.

"I figured they might pop up, though I expected the one who made the case not the other team." Hisao said, as he looked over some papers on his desk with disinterest.

"So you know why they're here then?" Kyoko said as she entered the room.

"Yes I rejected working on a case with them on the account that Mai would hate it, you, Aki and your mentors probably wouldn't want to work with them, and the cat would probably tear into them the second he met them." Hisao said as he eyed the tense figure curled up around his niece.

"That's what I wanted to speak to you all about, I would have suggested we vote on whether we help out or not but now this happened." Hisao said with a sigh, the small clock on his desk was nearing half past eight and he was already feeling tired. ' _God I've gotten old.'_

There was a knock on the closed study door.

Kyoko glared at the door, it was obvious she was still angry, though she worriedly eyed the tense form on the couch.

Mai's face had gone blank, on hand rested on one of Nobu's ears for support and distraction. Nobu held on tighter and a small growl grew in the back of his throat, his territorial instincts coming into play.

"Enter" Hisao said with a different tone, a much colder distant tone. One that he used with everyone else but his family and loved ones.

* * *

A cold voice sounded on the other side of the closed doors, Naru and John visibly tensed. The voice was one that demanded respect and obedience.

"Wow, he really is upset that you guys are here." Aki said as he eyed the two, not waiting a second as he opened the door.

"Uncle Hisao, meet Mai's old boss and team mate, Oliver Davis and John Brown; the ones who interrupted us so late at night." Aki said with a flourish and a low bow, he always did have a penchant for theatrics.

"Right, well come on in then, don't just stand around like idiots." Hisao said with a frown.

Naru and John entered the study, neither had the sensing power that Masako possessed but it was clear to them that they weren't welcomed.

The girl that had punched Naru was glaring from the love seat that she shared with Aki, who had quickly walked over, it was clear from his arm around her waist that they were together.

Naru's eyes were drawn to the only figure that hadn't turned to look at them, thought he could only see the back of her head, he knew he was looking at Mai.

Both John and Naru went to sit on the seemingly empty space next to Mai but were surprised to see a male stretched out across the sofa, glaring at them while he held onto Mai's waist.

Naru's mind went blank as he recognized the man for the demon he had encountered when he made contact with Mai. Though he quickly regained his thoughts as he felt annoyance filter through the surprise. It was pretty obvious that it was stretching itself in efforts to keep them from sitting next to Mai.

John was merely surprised at the cat ears on the man's head and silently wondered why he wore them, not once thinking they could be real. But he didn't question it, he'd met weirder people in his past.

Hisao sighed at the cat's actions, while Aki and Kyoko hid their giggles. Mai only looked at Nobu's head on her lap and slightly tugged on one of his ears so he would look up. When he did, the look in her eyes was clear, the warning, ' _Behave'_ reflected in her eyes.

Nobu growled, he didn't want to move for them, he didn't want them anywhere near what was his.

"Nobu make them space, _now_." Mai said, as she looked at the scowling and growling figure on her lap.

She frowned when he suddenly smirked.

"Of course my master." He purred as he got up and quickly lifted her onto his lap, taking the space she had previously occupied.

Mai frowned but didn't complain, with his arms around her waist and his figure basically wrapped around her, the hesitation and slight panic she had felt ebbed away.

Nobu purred happily in her ear while he sneaked a smug smirk towards Naru, his message stating Mai was his clear.

Oliver glared back as he sat down.

Hisao only sighed again as he watched the interaction. The thought, ' _I'm too old for this.'_ running through his mind.

* * *

Yay new chapter! And look! This is the second time I update while its still considered Day!

Hope you all enjoyed this, as I enjoyed procrastinating the many essays i have to do

(*cries*)

Anyways as always your reviews give me inspiration and reassures me that I'm not just writing a bunch of crap, I've had a looong few weeks with work and stuff and the upcoming week with my midterm of A&P2 is going to be even worse for me. So keep me in your guys prayes or whatever it is you guys do. Ta-ta for now.

* * *

 **I intend to make this story VERY LONG so if any of you have ideas you guys want to share with me for future cases that the teams can go on, just leave me a review or send me a PM with some recommendations.**

 **Remember, Reviews=Inspiration my dears!**

 **:)**


	9. Chapter 9

My pretties I'm back and so sorry for how long I've taken to update. There is a mini preview at the end of this, have fun reading it, I look forward to your reactions ;}

* * *

The Heir Apparent

* * *

 **"** **So, what is it that you need so badly, that you felt it necessary to bother us at this hour?" Hisao stated while drinking his tea, Mai had made it a few minutes before their arrival.**

"Our team is in need of your group's expertise. A member of ours was taken by a demon." Naru said as he rose and bowed deeply.

"And you couldn't have gone to another group? As it was, shouldn't you have taken the hint that we didn't want to work with you all?" Hisao stated as he glaced at his granddaughter. Her face was neutral, but her eyes held a blankness that showed she was trying to block out everything. It was clear to everyone that saw her, that she was trying to ignore what was happening in the room.

"The demon acted during broad daylight and took one of our most experienced members who was- is capable of handling _six_ shikis at once. I figured we needed someone capable." Naru ground out, not liking the man's nonchalant face throughout his explanation.

"Six at once is rather impressive for a human, though shiki's are weak against demons. Don't you guys know anything?" Nobu cheekily added under his breath. Though with how loud he said it, it was obvious he wanted everyone to listen.

"Why you-!" Oliver stated as he rounded on him, he would have said more, if his voice hadn't caught in his throat as he met Mai's eyes. His heart skipped a beat as her eyes finally met his own. They were the same ones he had seen five years ago with tears, this time though they held a kind of steel that made him hesitate. The evident frown on her face as she watched him didn't help either, it was as if he were the petty child acting out and she the adult looking down at him.

His anger died as he stared at the woman who he loved but rejected so long ago. His guilt returned, he couldn't hold the stare for long. His eyes glanced away, but he caught the red stare of another. Though what he saw was the demon's smug eyes watching him, as he snuggled up with his lost love. They were practically gleaming red with laughter. His annoyance flared up again.

"Enough you're both acting like children." Mai said in a sighing voice as she stood up from her seat, slightly jabbing Nobu in the side as she pulled away. The slight huff of annoyance giving her satisfaction. She stood next to Hisao instead.

"Acting during the daylight at least warrants the demon's at either a high level 4 or medium 5, so I can understand how you would need our help...but it's up to the team to decide." Hisao said as he spread his hands in a 'nothing I can do' manner.

"As an honorary member of the team, I decline." Nobu said as he crossed his arms, "They can get eaten for all I care." He said as he stood up, morphed to his cat form and jumped on the desk. He sauntered up to Mai, who was next to Hisao, and curled up in front of her, his gleaming red eyes watching with glee at the slightly panicked eyes of the intruders. The dark haired one held an aura of more annoyance than panic, though the blond was filled with surprise and panic. ' _Guess he didn't know I was a demon, oh well not like I care'_

"As morbid as that sounds, my vote goes with whatever Mai decides." Kyoko spoke up breaking the slight tense air that had followed Nobu's declaration.

"Same goes for me, our princess can decide for us." Aki said as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, yawning with sleep. The warmth of her and the comfiness of the seat was lulling him to sleep. It wasn't helping that Kyoko was rubbing his head as he had it near the crook of her neck.

Mai sighed,"We'll take your case but under one condition. You let us do our job and you stay out of our way." Mai said, shooting an irritated glance towards Aki, not missing the surprised faces of her old teammates. One thought running through their heads, 'What had Mai been doing while they were gone to warrant so much trust from this infamous group.'

"Then it's settled, now get out of my house I want to sleep." Hisao said as he got up with a slight groan. "We'll visit the hotel tomorrow and asses it, but before that we'll have to discuss something else. Who intends to pay for this case? You or the hotel manager? Because we are not doing this for free." He said as his grey eyes bored into Naru's.

Naru would be lying if he said he wasn't intimidated by the old man, but he wouldn't be the man he was today if he flinched under every old coot that looked down on him.

"If the manager does not, I will gladly cover the cost." Oliver said as he stood.

"Good with that covered, get lost, it's late." Hisao said as he trudged to his room, "Nobu escort them out. Aki get to your own room and, no Kyoko you can't join him. Or else your aunt will have my head. Good night children. "

Kyoko and Aki groaned, they didn't want to move, they were completely comfortable where they were, plus, seeing as how the visitors hadn't backed off and left yet, neither Aki nor Kyoko planned on leaving Mai alone with them. For now though, they were happy with being forgotten in the background.

With Hisao's departure, Naru and John turned to Mai, who stared back at them. Neither of the three breaking the silence between them.

"Mai-"Naru began as he stepped closer,but was cut off by the sudden appearance of the cat's human form, which spawned between them and Mai.

"I think it is pretty _obvious_ , that _my_ lady doesn't want to talk to you and considering her grandfather, your current employee that didn't really want to work with you anyway since you basically came here to _beg_ , said for you to get out, I think I'd be in everyone's best interest for you two to leave. **You've overstayed your welcome**." Nobu finished, eyes glowing slightly red as he crouched on the desk that he had been on.

Mai rolled her eyes as she saw Nobu's attempts to look intimidating, she'd been around the cat too long for her to feel any intimidation. She moved to sit in Hisao's desk chair, ' _might as well be comfortable, looks like Naru won't be leaving without some questions answered.'_

A loud sigh was heard behind Nobu, "Nobu be civil, they are our employers so, it's only right we be civil." Mai said as she examined the two in front of her, with Nobu between her and them she could at least keep her cool.

"Tsk, soft as always." Nobu growled, crossing his arms as he backed off and sat on the desk. His ears swiveled as he felt the other two occupants of the room get up nearing them. Neither made a noise, having been trained by their mentors to at least be quiet and somewhat mask their presence, though not yet to the point where they could hide from him.

"So, did you at least make the rest of the team leave the hotel? Considering if the demon was strong enough to capture Lin during daylight, I'd imagine the team would have a rather hard time keeping it at bay, even with the safe room, during the _night._ " Mai asked, finally addressing the two she had been trying to ignore for the past hour. The slight guilt she felt at ignoring them while they were there asking for help made her speak up, despite her the fact that really wanted to pinch herself for even speaking. ' _I've always hated small talk'_

At her question, there was silence. Neither of the two in front of her wanted to speak or even look her in the eye.

"You didn't" Mai said horrified as she saw their nervous forms. ' _These idiots did!'_

"... they are all still there." Naru said as he saw her point. In his hurry to leave he hadn't thought to ensure the rest of the team's safety past making them set up the safe room and the usual buddy system.

"Call them now!" Mai demanded as she stood up, slamming her hands on the desk. Her anger at their stupidity caused Nobu to purr as he shifted back to cat form, winding his body around her arms, with a quick jump he landed on her shoulder.

"Calm down, can't have you breaking the old man's study now can we?" Nobu murmured into Mai's ear as he rubbed his cheek on her's.

Naru stilled at the display while, John quickly pulled out his phone and called Masako, he and her had gotten closer over the last five years. With her kidnapping and near death in the last case the whole team had worked on, and coupled with Noll's rejection, it was only right that she had a shoulder to cry on, someone to confide with; a friend.

"Masako?" John voiced as he heard the phone answer, Naru was phoning Monk.

' _JOHN!? You guys need to get back! We were wrong! They got through! We were tri- '_ The call cut off with a sharp scream; the dial tone was the only thing John heard for a few shocked moments.

With call cut off, the last thing John was able to make out, other than Masako's scream, were the giggles in the background.

The occupants of the room held their breath as they saw John stare at his phone, the silence in the room had allowed everyone to hear the call.

"I can't reach Monk!" Naru growled as he reached the other's mailbox again for the third time.

A tune sounded in the room coming from John's phone.

"It's Masako."John said as he quickly picked up, pressing the speaker button so everyone could hear better.

"Masako what's-" Naru voiced, shrill giggles cut him off.

"You guys should hurry uuuupp and come play before I get boooreed~~ You won't like what I'll do if I'm bored." Masako's voice said,though it was clear it wasn't Masako who they were talking to.

"Who are you?" Mai asked, shooting a glance to Kyoko and Aki who were wide awake.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" It said before ending the call.

"Looks like we'll be going to the Hotel tonight." Mai said as she bit her lip. "Aki pack your things and call Uncle Daichi and Aunt Izumi, Kyoko start packing our equipment, Naru, John, help her with the heavy stuff, I'll get grandfather and our things." Mai said as she hurried out of the room.

' _Wait, grandfather?!'_ Naru thought as he stared at the doors Mai had just left through.

"I wanted to sleep." Kyoko whined as she got up stretching.

"Same. Well you heard the boss, get to work." Aki said as he looked at the two men in the room.

"Be careful with the equipment or we'll fine you." Aki said as he left.

"By grandfather, did Mai mean..?" John said as he and Naru followed Kyoko to the house's equipment room.

"That she's related to him? Yes, she's the heiress."Kyoko said as she she enjoyed the surprise and shock in their eyes. ' _Bet he regrets abandoning her now'_

"So that's why Akihiko's the temporary leader." John said, he was making small talk because it was obvious Kyoko was still feeling hostile towards Naru, plus his boss seemed too busy thinking about the past events to bother with any small talk. John never did like long awkward silences.

"Yeah, Aki's standing in for her until she officially accepts the position, but it won't be long now." Kyoko smiled remembering how Mai had instantly taken charge, though the smile turned to a slight frown as she realised that Mai's due date for the next script of her book was fast approaching and she knows the girl hadn't started yet. Procrastination was definitely a _skill,_ as Mai had described, she possessed. ' _Crap, how did I forget! The editors are going to be so mad if sales go down because of the delay!'_

"So...How's she been?" John asked in a small voice, it was obvious what he was asking about.

Kyoko's expression flashed with anger and annoyance as she registered the question.

"As well as she could have been considering what you _assholes_ did." Kyoko said, her polite and civil mood souring as she felt anger course through her. "Honestly, I don't care what reason you guys had for what you did, but you need to understand that you don't do that to a person who's already lost so much. Just, - _sigh_ \- no more talking, hurry up and help me with this so you can help your friends." She said as the sudden burst of anger left her drained and tired, all the more noticing how she was way past her usual bedtime. ' _Thank god it's the weekend'_

* * *

"The hell do you mean we have a case at this time brat! Do you know what time it is? It is past Midnight!" Izumi screamed to the phone as she laid in bed, her husband next to her was groaning in annoyance at the thought of having a case at this time.

"We are not as young as we used to be...Hisao needs to hurry up and accept some of the propositions he has for new teammates, we can't keep doing this." Daichi said as he emerged from under the covers and pillows he had had on him.

"We'll be there soon brat, but tell Hisao he better pay double for this." Izumi said as she slumped back into their shared bed.

"You know how he feels about hiring outsiders, he's still angry at some of the families for abandoning the team when his son left. I doubt he's going to accept any of them any time soon."

"This means more late night cases." Daichi said as stretched.

"Urgh don't remind me." Izumi said as she got up to get ready.

* * *

"It's too late to deal with the case Mai, at this time the powers of the demon's will be at their highest. It won't do to make mistakes, if we plan on rescuing your frien- ah acquaintances." Hisao said as he sat in his personal desk. The one he had in the study was his 'work only' desk, the one in his room were for other means.

"Exactly, they are more likely to be killed if we leave them alone. And, it seems their team made a mistake in assuming the number of threats they had to deal with. In the call, Masako had stated that there more than one threat." Mai said as she stared back, not about to give in. Internally she questioned herself, why was she trying so hard to save the ones she hated? The ones who so easily abandoned her so long ago. ' _Nobu's right, maybe i am too soft.'_

"Hm, I can't believe they didn't evacuate their teammates? Talk about amateur. Didn't you say they dealt with something similar in that weird house?" Hisao said as he made to turn away, "They can survive for one more night."

"Grandfather!" Mai's voice aghast with what he was insinuating.

"There are possibly two level 5's loose in that hotel, or more. Even with Nobu, you and the team will have a hard time dealing with them at this moment. There will be no more discussion! You may be the heir but as of now I am still the leader of the clan and the group. I will not risk you or the others to help some bastards like them!

Mai looked back in distress as she realized she wasn't going to be able to get through to her grandfather, At least, not easily.

Mai grimaced as she realized what she had to do, she would have preferred to do it in a different situation but the one they were in forced her hand.

"Then I accept by birthright. I will be the leader of the group and clan. You can retire now, grandfather." Mai said as she steeled herself. She knew her grandfather had been vying for her to take position, hell the everyone had, but she hesitated. She realized long ago that she would take the position, so it wasn't that much of a loss.

Her grandfather regarded her with renewed interest." Very well. As much as I would have loved you to take the position, in a different situation, I guess it was not to be." Hisao said as he backed off. By the customs of their clan, the heir was to take the leading position once the previous leader reached a certain age in which their powers wane. He himself had long ago passed that point. The only reason he had yet to back down, was because he was waiting for Mai to accept the position. He only wished she had accepted it in a different situation.

"It's alright grandfather, I've been meaning to accept it for a while now. I was just playing hard to get with you and the others." Mai said with a slight grin.

"Nevertheless, I do not think it is wise to go at this time." Hisao said as he looked back at his granddaughter.

"You know perfectly well that I am not the type of person to leave someone in need alone. Not while it is within my power to help them." Mai said as she turned away to leave. She still needed to pack some things for Kyoko, Aki, and herself."

"No, I know you can't. Your father was just the same as you, even after he met your mother. He never could ignore a cry for help."

"Good night grandfather, you stay and rest." Mai said with a small smile.

"Good luck my dear, may your first mission be successful. As the new leader, you know the news of how the mission went will reach many ears and will determine the standing you have within the other groups. We cannot lose face, not after coming back so soon." Hisao said as he sagged into his bed.

"Yes, I understand." Mai said as she bowed low. Now that she was the leader, her grandfather would only work as the adviser of the clan and would no longer participate in the missions. She would be on her own.

' _No I won't be on my own, I still have Aki and Kyoko.'_

A yowl of anger in the distance.

' _And I have Nobu too'_

* * *

I am soooo sorrrryy for being gone for missing two months of updates. Finals, exams, and unnecessarily long essays have killed me and my muse. But with the end near and the promise of break for at least two weeks before I start my next semester has revived my muse a little bit. So me being a little evil, I give you a preview of the next chapter….that is still in the writing process. Anywasy thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I enjoy them immensely and always make my day better. Feel free to PM me whenever with ideas, opinions or whatever, I will always try to answer.

Bye~ and wish me good luck on the next three finals that I have left! Look forward to the next update that will be done, hopefully, by the end of this month.

PS. Should I up the rating for this because of the cussing? And slightly descriptive blood/gore of when I showed the demons? I don't want this story taken away because I messed up on rating it... Please give me your opinions on this matter!

* * *

 **Preview (this is still a rough draft so it maay change...but I like it too much to change it drastically.)**

Naru held onto her arm, he wasn't about to let her go, not after he finally had her within reach.

"Let go."

She didn't even look at him, her gaze entirely focused on the floor.

"No."

The air started crackling,the pressure in the room increased. Mai's control was slipping. But she didn't want to control her anger, she wanted to release it, to release it on the ones who broke her heart, her trust. She wanted to hurt them, to **hurt** _him_. To make him cry in **pain**.

She looked up, eyes dark with ill intent. The wooden ground of the hotel was already breaking around them, cracking at the pressure. She would have released her energy completely onto him and those around him, had Nobu not sprinted across the room, slipped between them, and smacked his lips onto hers.

Naru flinched as he felt her power, eyes wide. ' _Since when did her power grow so much!'_

Naru was forced to release his hold as one of Nobu's arm pushed him away, while his other grabbed Mai by the waist.

Mai's eyes widened, her thought process frozen as she stared at her pet's closed eyes, her _friend's_ eyes.

' _Eh?'_

The shock of the room was obvious, in how Takigawa's eyes opened wide, how Masako's mouth remained open, in how Kyoko's left eye twitched, and in how Aki nearly spit out his drink.

Nobu's mouth was on Mai's, he visibly breathed in, sucking out her destructive energy. She wilted onto his chest, energy depleted to a more stable level, and face red with what had happened.

"What was that for?" Mai ground out, hiding her face in his chest. Her mind reeling from what he had just done.

"Considering the amount of energy you were working up, the fish brat and his girl would have been caught up in the blow. You would have been sulking in your room for weeks after, couldn't have that now could I?" Nobu said as he grinned, completely energetic, his demonic cat tail swishing in the background. The meal he just had was very filling, especially considering her ill intent was perfect for a demon like him.

"Was it necessary for our mouths to _touch_?" She deadpanned, looking up from where she had hid her face. Her face was tinted slightly red.

Nobu thought it was cute, but he felt that she'd 'fix' him if he opened his mouth now, he cringed at the thought.

"Well...no. But! It was the fastest way to suck it out, I swear." Nobu said, sweating bullets, hoping to any deity listening that she didn't smite him where he stood.

"Hmm...don't do that again" She said as she pulled on his ears, smiling slightly. She didn't know why, but she felt like grinning and laughing. She felt light, almost weightless. On hindsight, it was probably because Nobu had sucked out all of her malignant feelings at once.

"Ow ow ow owww! Okay, okay I'm sorry!" Nobu yelped.

There was a puff of smoke as cat Nobu fell, she quickly caught him before he could reach the ground. He fixed himself on her shoulder, his purring loud by her ear.

She was still grinning when she looked up and saw Naru's glare, but it wasn't aimed at her, no, it was aimed at Nobu, who was cheekily smirking back at him.

' _Ah...I had forgotten about him for a while...'_ Mai thought as her smile slipped from her face, ' _damn there goes my happy high'_

"Mai we need to talk." Naru ground out, anger and jealousy still coursing through his veins.

"I refuse, besides theres nothing to talk about." Mai said as she made to walk away.


End file.
